Awakened
by StephanieConkey
Summary: How many others can't wait for Awakened to come out? Well I can't either. I decided to write what I feel is a good continuation. This takes place right after Burned ended. Please read and review:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Of course I don't own or claim to own any of the Casts' amazing characters and situations..**

**I really hope you enjoy my story! **

**BTW: This is right after the end of the real Burned. I couldn't wait, so I've decided to start the next book on my own xD**

**R&R ;)**

_Awakened_

**Stark**

Zoey said it was all over. Stark wanted to believe that with all of his heart, but he knew it was nowhere close to being done. Not with Kalona and Neferet still at large. Well, if Kalona got back to the real world. There was no room for hope in his brain that Kalona would be trapped, he knew Kalona's body _and _soul was banished from Nyx's realm. He could only hope Crazy One and Crazy Two would let Zoey have a normal life surrounded by her loved ones for at least a little while. Well. Not all of her loved ones. _Heath…._

He didn't want to think about _him_ right now.

Stark was in so much pain. He knew he needed to be strong and reassuring for Zoey, like in Nyx's grove just moments ago. Everything just hurt so much. Even though he'd made it back to his body he knew he wouldn't live much longer if the pain didn't stop soon.

"_Why won't he wake up? He is there, isn't he?" _Stark heard a familiar panicked voice.

"_He's there Z, trust me. I can sense him." _Another familiar, yet bitchy voice responded to the first.

"_What do you mean, 'sense him'?" _Zoey responded.

"_What_ _I mean, is that there is more to being a Prophetess than just getting those lousy visions everyone knows I love so much. As in, I can sense whether or not someone's soul is in their body. And Stark is definitely there" _She said as she pulled her hand away from his wrist. It was pretty clear voice #2 was Aphrodite.

"_Well then why won't he respond?" _Zoey said, frustrated.

"_He's probably in a lot of pain. What with being turned into hamburger and all" _Aphrodite said in a voice filled with her usual sarcasm. Stark felt Zoey's irritation level rise. Aphrodite had the ability to do that to pretty much everyone. Except Darius that is.

Stark heard Zoey mumble something indiscernible. Then suddenly he was filled with strength that he knew could have only come from Zoey summoning spirit to aid him.

Well it'd worked alright. He already felt a little better and had a clearer sense of everything he hadn't felt a moment ago.

"Water, fire, earth, air and spirit, come to me." Zoey was summoning all of the elements. Was he really worth all of this? He was her Warrior, her _Guardian. He _should be protecting _her, _not the other way around. But right now, he was the one who needed saving.

"Please, my elements, my five dependable forces Nyx has blessedme with the ability to control. I need some help. My Warrior/Guardian is seriously wounded and he needs assistance. Strengthen him; fill him with your energy you have let me use so many times before." Stark could feel Zoey absorbing power. Before he had been aware of her, but not as much as now. He could sense more than her feelings…it was hard to explain but he knew there was more of a connection between them before they had ventured to the Otherworld.

He knew Zoey was powerful. But maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten stronger after their experience in Nyx's realm. He was feeling better. A lot better. Obviously Seoras had been slicing away at him for who knows how long, and Stark had accepted that he'd probably be scarred for life, not just mentally, but physically. Anything to get Zoey back.

Stark was vaguely aware of the silence that had come over the group of people in the room. He heard a few sharp gasps. He was confused, was he dying again? He decided to try and open his eyes to investigate for himself.

What he saw shocked him. Moments ago, Aphrodite had said he looked like hamburger meat. Bitch. Kind of. Obviously he couldn't have looked that great after having Sgiach's Guardian hacking at him for so long. But when he looked down at his body, all he saw was naked, unblemished skin. All of his scars and marks had disappeared, along with the bloody mess Seoras had left there. Was this all Zoey's doing? Did she have healing abilities like Neferet? She must. How else could he look and feel so good after almost dying moments ago.

Then he realized something. Where was Zoey? He knew she was in the room. He could feel her presence. But as he looked around at all the faces, he couldn't find the one his heart truly loved. He searched inside himself, searching for her. She was drained, he could tell very simply. Maybe she'd fallen on the ground? He didn't like to think of her laying on the ground in pain because of him. He jumped up immediately and scanned the floor around the stone he had been laying on.

She wasn't there. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He continued his search of the entire room, paying closer attention this time.

There she was! He felt stupid for not noticing her before! She was in Darius' arms. I guess she really had fallen. Obviously his fellow Warrior wasn't going to just let her collapse onto the hard stone floor that didn't look too comfortable for his queen. He still couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at seeing her in the arms of another man.

"Well don't you look healthy and non-burger-like" Aphrodite commented sarcastically.

"If that's your way of saying 'welcome back' then thanks." Stark replied without taking his eyes from Zoey's unconscious body. He couldn't stand it any longer. He strode over to where Darius stood and gave him the look that said '_I'll take it from here.' _ He reached for her.

"Before you make your reunion with your queen that I know all of you have waited for so eagerly, there are a few things we need to speak of, Guardian." Sgiach's voice suddenly broke the spell Zoey had placed over him just by being there, breathing and very much a soul and body combo.

"Alright, what do we need to discuss? But first I'd like to say thank you, I never would have gotten Zoey back without your help." Stark placed his fist over his heart and bowed in respect to the Warrior queen.

Sgiach smiled, "I had nothing to do with it, and you completed your quest of your own doing. You, young Guardian are off to a good start with you and your queen's future relationship." Stark noticed how she put a slight emphasis on the word 'relationship' that obviously nobody else took note of.

"I would also like to know if you and your friends are planning on staying very much longer. You see, me and my warriors have a tournament of sorts we need to start within the next few days." Sgiach added with a devilish smile that meant this was obviously a bloody sort of entertainment they probably didn't need to witness.

"Well Zoey obviously isn't really up for much travel at the moment so I think we should stay and rest, at least a day or two longer, and then we'll be out of your royal hair." Again, Stark put his fist over his heart to show his new respect he held for this beastly queen of warriors.

"That is acceptable." Sgiach snapped her fingers, signaling towards one of the warriors that had been watching silently in the shadows of the majestic throne room. "Take these women and their Warriors to their chambers."

Without wanting to wait a moment longer, Stark took Zoey into his arms and followed the Warrior, feeling Aphrodite and Darius close behind. He didn't care what happened next, all he cared about at that moment was the Zoey, his queen; his love was in his arms, safe and whole. He was feeling more honorable and fulfilled than he had in days.

**AN: Alright. End of Chapter One. **

**What do you think? **

**Please, give me reviews, advice, something you might think should happen next, anything. **

**You've read, hopefully you enjoyed. So now your job is to review. Thanks:] **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own the House of Night Series…sadly lol.**

**I am so glad you reviewed the last chapter. They made me smile. I will try to update as soon as possible, I hate waiting too. **

**R&R**

Chapter 2

**Stevie Rae **

Zoey's back. Zoey's back. _Zoey's back! _Stevie wanted to shout it to the heavens, let everyone know her BFF had once again, joined the living. Well, the living that have their souls and bodies together.

She hated to think about what would have happened if they had all given up and let her die. She couldn't think about it. Not only would her BFF never be near her again, with all her goodness and understanding, but the world would have been turned upside down. Nobody could stand it, the depression rate would definitely rise.

Stevie Rae was just so happy she didn't even see the headlights, let alone think about the fact that the humans might decide to continue with their lives like normal.

_Honk honk! Honk honk!_ The loud, obnoxious horn was so intrusive to her silent ponders that she immediately freaked and summoned earth without saying anything. The ground rose right before the small vehicle made contact, causing it to go right over her and continue on the road.

"What the hell?" A young teenage guy stepped out of the car, who reminded Stevie Rae somewhat of Heath. Strong build, obviously a not-someone-you're-gonna-cheat-off-of-in-class type, probably football player. It was pretty dark, so Stevie Rae wasn't surprised he didn't see her.

She really wasn't in the mood for his incessant human interrogation that was soon to happen, so even though she tried not to do this very much, swiped his memory of the last few minutes.

He stopped searching for the culprit of his weird encounter. He honestly looked confused. It was pretty funny if she was going to admit it.

"Wha-?" The man boy didn't know what was going on and why he was standing just outside of his still running car. Obviously. Utterly dumbfounded, he hopped back in his car without even a glance in Stevie Rae's direction.

_Phew_. Stevie Rae breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially after her departure from Rephaim. _Rephaim.._

She didn't understand why he had to choose Darkness. Maybe because he was born with it? Maybe because it runs through the blood in his veins. The same blood that ran through hers.

"Oh shit!" Stevie Rae exclaimed aloud, remembering the fact that her and the Raven Mocker were still imprinted. What did that mean for them? It was never good for the objects of Imprints to be far away from each other for too long. Well, at least it was uncomfortable. For both.

What was she going to do about this mess? Had she really expected him to choose Light, over the short time they had been together? Then she remembered something else. Her promise she'd made to Light. He was hers. She was his. They belonged together…they _needed_ each other. Not just because of the imprint.

Well clearly she wasn't going to get any new insight on the matter of the man-beast in her life right now.

Then something hit her.

What about the other man in her life? The one who, recently, had acted more beastly than the one who was part-beast.

Of course she was thinking of Dallas. Oh she didn't look forward to the shit storm he'd created for her back home. If it really could be home for her still.

"Why do men have to screw everything up?" First Zoey, now her. She really could empathize with her closest friend. Men were the whole reason she'd gone to the Otherworld to begin with. Well, two mostly. Different reasons. Heath, because she'd loved him so much [of course, they were childhood sweethearts]. Kalona, because he was evil and had killed Zoey's human consort. I mean [as Aphrodite would say] 'What the fuck?' Did the fallen angel really expect his 'love' to not notice he'd killed one of the most important people in her life? Some people were just as dumb as those raccoons that used to sneak into her momma's kitchen when she was little. They learned quickly that wasn't the wisest thing to do.

The night was really beautiful. Covered in ice, yes, but still, it was like some sort of shiny, majestic scenery. It kinda sucked she had to walk all the way back to the House of Night, but it gave her a chance to sort things through. Like what she was gonna say when she arrived.

What if everyone believed Dallas? Hopefully they notice the Darkness inside him that's turned him into something far from that sweet boy who had existed the previous day. Hopefully they see the obvious change in him. Except for the fact that he had _Changed, _becoming the third red vamp ever. Hopefully they didn't believe the load of crap he shoveled in. Hopefully.

**Zoey**

I awoke in a strangely comfortable setting. Crisp, new sheets. Not to mention soft. Incredibly soft. And the heavy blankets on top of that. Just heavenly. And the _mattress….!_

Wait. Mattress?

What happened to the throne room in which she had been trying to wake Stark? I hoped beyond everything that I had not fainted. Please, please make me not have fainted. Embarrassing.

Stark! Where was he?

That's when I became distinctly aware of someone staring at me. And a warmth next to me that was oddly familiar.

"Oh come on, just open your eyes, I know you're awake" A little chuckle came from the obvious body next to me.

I decided to keep my eyes stayed closed.

"Wakey wakey my queen" a giggle escaped my lips at the tickling sensation that was coming from my ribs from my Guardians' hands.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I surrendered, of course there was no fighting my Warrior/Guardian/ boyfriend. Hmm. Boyfriend. With a crushing feeling inside my chest I was reminded of Heath and his sacrifice. Or another word that could be used here; murder. Kalona was going to pay. He killed her Heath. Now, later, who knows when, Kalona would pay.

Stark was very aware of her sudden change in mood and feelings. "Hey. You alright? You have been through quite a lot.." He looked down at his hand that was absently twiddling one of my locks of hair.

He was worried about me. Of course he was. I almost di-. Died? Is that really what had happened? She knew she'd been in Nyx's realm, but had she really almost given up?

"Don't worry about it. Heath did what was best for you, he needed to move on. It was best for him too." Stark broke into my thoughts, completely misunderstanding my mood.

"I know, but I miss him so much. I was actually wondering what had happened to me back there…Did I..did I almost die again?" I knew it hurt Stark to talk about this, I could see it in his eyes.

"Well, when Kalona, ya know, killed Heath, your soul _shattered_. You just couldn't handle the pain of it and, you kind of threw all spirit at Kalona that you had, just totally crippling your soul and causing it to break apart. Everyone said you were going to die, that no other High Priestess and Warrior had survived any situation like this, had actually made it back to their bodies. But we did. We managed it because we are like no other duo out there. I love you Zoey." Stark finished his little speech and I was horrified. He knew no one else had survived, yet he still jumped into possible death just to save me? Wow. I loved him. I really did. There was no other way to describe what I was feeling at this moment.

"I love you too" I leaned in for the kiss, and of course my Guardian responded. It was at first a little tentative, then continued and became more passionate. He really had missed me. Hell, I missed him too. But of course neither of us could forget those last moments we'd had in Nyx's realm, her grove. I was instantly reminded of that passion that had felt so invigorating and like nothing else she'd ever felt.

**Stark**

Stark could feel the change in her mood. He had to admit, he didn't mind.

There was so much electricity between them that they could've lit Sgiach's entire Island and more.

Within all the heat and pleasure of the moment, caused by a simple kiss, they'd barely noticed the two people who walked in the room.

"Uhem." The visitor cleared her throat causing the two to jump apart in surprise.

End of Chapter 2

**AN: So? What did you think? **

**Please review, it would make me happy, I hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own the creative vision that is House of Night**

**I appreciate all of your reviews:)**

**I have been updating every day basically lol. I just wanna say right now, I won't be able to continue this. I will not let weeks and months go between updates tho, I promise[at least I will try my best]. It will always be between 1-7 days. :] **

**So on to the story..**

**R&R**

Chapter 3

**Aphrodite**

The warrior led Aphrodite and Darius to their room, after they had left Stark to carry Z into their chamber that had looked pretty nice. She could only hope they got one equally snazzy. Wow. She just thought the word snazzy. The nerd herd was nowhere near and their ridiculous vocab was leaking into her brain.

"Here you are Prophetess" The warrior addressed Aphrodite. "And, of course, your Warrior." He bowed respectfully to Darius with his fist over his heart which was mirrored by Darius. Without another word, he slipped off to who knows where, leaving them in front of their temporary bedroom door. Darius, being the sexy, warrior gentleman he was, grabbed the door handle before she was able to reach for it.

"My Lady" Darius smiled that little smile as he motioned her on into the room.

"Why thank you, my Warrior" Aphrodite said, playing along. She would never act so nice and playful with the nerd herd around. Even though she loved Darius and they clicked so well, they still acted differently behind closed doors. As, obviously, all couples do.

Then her thoughts wondered to Stark and Zoey [noting the fact that they too, had gotten a reasonably fashioned room]. Were they going to be all coupley now that he was the only guy in her life now? Yeah, Kalona was still out there, but he didn't count. His obsession with Zoey, or, A-ya, didn't make him a possible bachelor for Z.

Oh, and not to mention, there's still that crazy ex-boyfriend waiting back home to pounce on her. Aphrodite wouldn't say it aloud, but she really didn't feel like having Erik and Zoey together again. They're just not right for each other. He's possessive and egotistical and she's powerful and would not take that crap from anyone. What was she thinking? Of course she'd say that out loud. Z deserved to hear that. Hell, so did crazy ass Erik.

While she was standing there, thinking about Zoey, arms from behind wound around her waist and she felt warm at once.

"I'm sure Zoey is fine, do not worry my love" Darius murmured into her ear.

"I know, you're right." Darius was always right.

And sexy.

They still haven't had sex. Normally she would have been irritated and this would've ended awhile ago. But it's actually been going really well, the whole love thing. Aphrodite smiled at the word.

Then, Darius turned Aphrodite around and their lips became connected in something that was so intimate, it was a good thing the door was closed.

Several hot and steamy minutes later, they pulled apart and headed over to the very large, very inviting bed.

They slept.

They bathed.

They ate[food that had been placed in their room, in the convenient mini fridge that reminded them of their dorms back home]. Home. The House of Night.

"I want to go home." Aphrodite said into the calm silence of their room.

Darius went to her side, "of course, my prophetess. But I don't think it would be wise to leave our High Priestess and company here in Europe." He was, of course, referring to Zoey, Stark, and the herd of nerd.

Aphrodite stood, relieved. "Yeah, let's go see if the love birds are ready to leave this strange island."

"Let us go" Darius said, smiling.

It didn't take them long to find Z and Stark's room. Darius was good with direction and remembered where their room was.

Not really wanting to interrupt anything too bad, Aphrodite put her ear up to the door and listened carefully.

"Should we really be spying on the young Priestess?" Darius asked, with an amused tone in his voice, which totally contradicted what he'd just said.

"Don't worry my little sexy beast, we're not interrupting anything," Aphrodite said with a little evil grin as she slowly opened the door that was concealing the two people on the other side.

The two young people on the bed were so engrossed with each other's mouths they hadn't even noticed Aphrodite and Darius enter.

Loving the fact she had come across a moment where she could make things awkward, Aphrodite cleared her throat loudly, "Uhem."

They jumped apart so fast they acted as if they were two misbehaving teenagers and their parents had just burst in.

**Zoey**

My face felt so warm, I'm sure it was reflecting that with a very embarrassing, dark shade of red. It's not like she had been expecting Aphrodite and Darius to walk in on her and Stark in bed!

Not that it was that kind of _in bed_.

"Sorry, er, we were just.." Stark trailed off, not as much as me, but still feeling a bit awkward.

"Sucking face?" Aphrodite helped him out. Ha-ha.

"Thanks" Stark smiled guiltily.

"Well, I just wanna say I missed you Z, a lot." Aphrodite said, her turn to be uncomfortable with showing non-bitchy behavior towards someone other than Darius.

"I missed you too, all of you, actually." I was happy to see them, excited to see my other friends too. I wanted to see them and give them my reassurances that I was ok, cause they had worried enough, I didn't want them unnecessarily upset about me. I hated it when my friends were unhappy.

"Um, question; where are we? And where's the rest of the gang?" I questioned the three people who couldn't stop staring at me.

"We are on the Isle of Women. They herd of nerd are back with the High Council. Awaiting our arrival." Aphrodite replied.

"Oh. Alright, well I think I've had plenty of rest and if you guys don't mind, I'd love to go home." I said. I finally looked around and surveyed the room that was, apparently mine and Stark's. A mini fridge! Finally I got one, had to travel to Italy to get it, but still.

It was as if Stark had read my mind. Or, I'm just incredibly predictable. … or both. Whichever, it didn't matter because what Stark handed me made me want to kiss him! [again]. Figure of speech, or I guess, figure of thought.

"Brown pop and Doritos!" I. Am. In. Heaven. I didn't hesitate in grabbing for the bag and can in Stark's hands as everyone laughed at my reaction.

Hey. It's not my fault going to the Otherworld and back didn't change my appetite for my oh so precious brown pop and chips.

"Well once you're finished, we can leave." Stark said, smiling at me. I ate faster, anxious to get back to where we belonged. "Don't rush, there's no hurry my queen." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep the little smile from my face that he was always able to conjure.

Since when had I become so obsessed with Stark? Yes, we had a strong connection, well heck, and probably stronger now since Nyx's grove… but I didn't know it was that intense. Oh well. That's just one of those topics to leave for later thought.

It seemed to me we needed to do something before we left. It would be just rude if we left without saying at least something.

Once we were all clean and content with ourselves [even tho my hair looked a little foofy without my faithful straight iron] we headed to the throne room in which we knew we'd find Sgiach, or at least Seoras.

I was right. We walked in and sure enough, there they were. Sgiach and her very Warrior-like but still feminine body resting on her large elaborate throne, which I could tell was very old. And of course, Seoras standing by her side, loyal and Guardian-like, just like he should. Stark had told me about their bond, but it was easier to understand when it was right in front of us.

I was about to begin my thanks, when Stark spoke up, "Sgiach, I would like to formally say thank you as a Warrior, and newly fledged Guardian to this High Priestess. Thank you with all of my honor, I appreciate your help." Stark bowed fisted hand over chest.

"And as High Priestess of Nyx, our Goddess, I would also like to tell you how glad I am that you came to my Warriors aid. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to come back on my own, and would have died." I added, also bowing in respect.

"It was my pleasure to assist this young Warriors quest in order to save an extraordinary young Priestess such as yourself. I assume you all slept and are here to inform me of your departure?" We nodded in response. "Good. Well all is in order; a warrior is to take you all to the entrance to my island which is as far as we will take you."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

Just like before, Sgiach snapped her fingers and a warrior who looked a lot like the others here; bare chest, a kilt, very muscle-y and barbarian-ish stepped forward.

We all made it out to the Range Rover and hopped in[I took note of the heads on the posts, eesh].

Leaving that island wasn't a sad moment, it was victorious. At least for Stark it was. I knew he felt proud of himself for rescuing me, I certainly did.

**End of Chapter 3**

**AN: I hope you liked this. **

**I thought it was funny because I just happened to be eating Doritos and drinking brown pop when I wrote this chapter xD**

**Well anyway, please let me know what you think, reviews help me and encourage me to write more chapters ;)**

…**..~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's really nice to hear you guys like my story, I appreciate it. **

**And if you haven't been reviewing, please do, it gives me more motive to continue **

**I'm gonna start updating after I got a certain amount of reviews, but yeah.**

**I don't own the House of Night genius. PC and Kristin do.**

**R&R**

**Well on with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey**

The place where Heath had been killed screamed at me as we got nearer and nearer. I didn't want to go into the maze ish garden. I couldn't. I don't think anyone else did either, considering that's where my soul had shattered. Because of Kalona. Ugh. _Kalona_… I used to think there might be some hope for him, that he could actually choose Light over Darkness. But there he was clearly a lost cause. I hated giving up on anyone, which made me think of Stevie Rae. What if I'd given up on her? Where would she be right now? Less than human. A lot less. But I just had to let go the matter of Kalona returning o the good side, he was evil. Nyx didn't trust him, how was I supposed to trust him?

I was vaguely aware of Stark leading me into the big lobby of where we had been staying before, with all the beautiful chandeliers and other fancy stuff.

"Oh my Goddess, she's here!" squealed a girlish voice that could have only come from Jack.

I suddenly had four of my favorite people crowd around me and give such tight hugs I could barely breathe. Hugs are drugs. And I was definitely an addict.

"I missed you so much-…"

"-glad you're finally ba-.."

"-thought you were going to-.."

The flow of emotion and tears that I came upon was insane. I couldn't believe it was possibly for them to miss me _this_ much. But I couldn't really deny that some of the tears were my own.

After the reunion everyone settled down, and we were all relaxing when Aphrodite spoke up.

"Yeah, we all missed Z, but we need to get home."

"Why, did you have another vision!" Damien glanced nervously over at her.

"No, dorkatitus, but I haven't gotten a call from Stevie Rae in awhile, I think there might be something wrong. Actually I haven't heard anything from the House of Night recently. What if Neferet went back there?" she had a worried look on her face.

"She wouldn't" I said immediately. She wouldn't, right? "She's probably heard by now that I'm back and she probably, nor I really want to deal with each other."

"But then again, what if she decided she wants to rule our school and turn everyone farther away from us? Even those kids who rebelled this last time." Damien added, looking uncomfortable. None of us really liked the fact that just over a span of a few days, Kalona and Neferet had caused almost everyone at their home, against them. They chose him though. They could still change their minds though. Maybe.

"I hope not. I'm surprised even those select few had chosen our side." I hate that there had to be sides, but of course, there couldn't be evil without the good. Darkness without Light. Always a balance.

"High Priestess, I am pleased to see your Warrior succeeded." Thanatos was there, behind them with a warm smile on her face Zoey didn't remember ever really seeing. "Are you all going home, or are you going to stay and explain to the Council what happened over there?" the eager look on her face made me feel a little nervous.

"Well we were actually-"Stark began, but I cut in sending an apologetic glance in his direction, "Of course we will. If you want us to." I really didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to feel the comfort of home, see Nala, Lenobia, Stevie Rae, Kramisha..

"Don't fret young ones; you don't have to be in front of the council again. I will tell them you were successful and are on your way home to the most famous House of Night." Thanatos replied. "Merry meet, and merry meet again." She nodded to everyone in the room politely before leaving.

"She really is a pretty awesome chick," Shaunee said, staring after her.

"Ditto Twin, even for being an old-ish lady with power," Erin said.

"So I'm guessing she's your new best friend now?" I'm happy I can still use sarcasm.

"Oh did they not tell you? She totally swooped in and helped us figure this crazy stuff out!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yeah, and provided snackage,"Erin said licking her lips humorously.

"Italy's got some yummy-ass food Twin," Shaunee said in agreement with Erin, of course.

"Really? Wow. That's pretty cool of her.. Considering her name is death and all." I said, thinking about how she helped preserve life, when she was death. But what's in a name? Shakespeare quote. I laughed at my little inner head humor.

I was met with some strange looks, but who cares? I almost died, I deserved to laugh a little.

"Miss?" a voice interrupted my silent babble.

We all turned to see who was behind our little group of furniture we'd claimed.

It was obviously a Warrior. He was tall and had very tight muscles that would make even Darius envious. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes that kind of reminded me of the sky during a summer day. He was wearing modern clothes, obviously designer, they shouted Aphrodite [if she wore man clothes that is..]

"Um, Z? What do you think?" Stark broke my the spell as I'd observed this Warrior who had, apparently, been talking to the gang[and me] this whole time.

"About what? I'm sorry, I wasn't..paying attention," I said guiltily. Aphrodite looked at me warningly, probably guessing the reason for my non-attentiveness. The twins laughed at me.

The Warrior chuckled and said, "I was just telling your friends that I'll be journeying back with you all, as I am a Son of Erebus. The council would like to make sure they have someone they can trust at the side of the most fascinating fledgling they've come across in awhile."

"Hey! I'm trustworthy! I am her oath sworn Warrior, and, more recently, her Guardian. I am more than enough honorable to be by her side" Stark was defensive. What the heck had come over him?

The Warrior, on the other hand, looked totally nonplussed. Which reminded me, what was his name?

Deciding to just speak my thoughts, I asked," Hey, uh, what's your name?" Stark glared at me, already not liking this man's presence.

"You must be Zoey. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Adrien. I've served as a Warrior to Nyx, here in Italy for as long as I can remember." He smiled welcomingly at me. He turned to Stark," And I apologize if I offended you. I meant in no way to question your ability to protect and serve this High Priestess." Adrien said, motioning towards me.

"So you're coming with us then?" Aphrodite asked. You'd think she'd be all over this obviously attractive and stylish man, but she just looked bored and bitchy. Not to mention she had all she needed with Darius at her side.

The Twins were a different story. Completely taken with Adrien, I could just see them totally checking him out with obvious side glances. I don't think they were really trying to hide their interest though.

"I call dibs," Erin muttered.

"Twin! No fair! I was just gonna say that!" Shaunee said, very disappointed.

"Calm down, you can't call dibs on a person," I said, amused.

Adrien stayed silent through all of this. Was he interested in the Twins? Did he even date? Did he find me attractive?

Wait. Stop it Z. You don't like him, you don't even know him! Sure he's good looking, but what did that mean? There's more to a person than looks.

Plus, the Twins were obviously taking a liking to this Adrien fellow, why not let them take a chance at happiness? It was common knowledge that I had had plenty of man options. I'm glad I ended up with Stark. He was cocky, yes, a little protective, yes. But he made her feel so safe, loved, very attractive, and he was sensitive. Enough. What more could a girl want?

I wonder when Stark and I will get some more private time. I really was a little irritated with Aphrodite for walking in and ruining a very warm and fuzzy moment this morning.

"Well it's good to have your addition to our group, Adrien. Now, I think we should all go gather our stuff and get on home." I said, trying to ease some of the tension that had stirred in the last couple minutes.

"No worries, I got your luggage. There really wasn't much of it." Adrien said, all gentlemanly-like. And sure enough, there were our bags, sitting on the ground nearby.

"Well yay you. That was nice." Jack said, smiling his cute smile he almost always had on.

"Alright, let's go." I said, heading to get my bag when there was a hand on my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

**End of Chapter 4**

**AN: Well I hope that snap crackled and popped for you.**

**Review **

**Please and thank you :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own HoN. **

**If any are confused with my new character Adrien, yes it is spelled like Adrian, but I felt like using a different way of spelling lol. I didn't make a mistake, it was on purpose ;)**

**Thank you for your reviews, and if you aren't, please do **

**R&R**

**Chapter 5**

**Zoey**

**"**Yes Aphrodite?"I asked her.

"I need to go get something upstairs, will you come with me?"

I really didn't have a desire to go upstairs and back down. "Can't you just go get it real quick? What is it?"

"My..lipstick bag. I left it under the counter, I know it.." Ugh, Aphrodite could be such a girl sometimes.

"Alright." She turned and started hurrying up the stairs. I followed.

Once we got to the bathroom, she pulled me in and swung the door shut.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I'm sure your lipstick isn't that important. Sheesh." What's up with her?

"Ok, first of all, yes, it is. And second, that's not even why I brought you up here. If you were as bright as everyone thinks you are, you'd have figured that out by now. Anyway, it's about Adrien." what she said surprised me.

"What about Adrien? Don't tell me you like him!" This is not what we needed.

"No! Of course not you idiot, Darius is all I need and more." She honestly looked like she hadn't even considered the possibility of her with Adrien.

"Listen, you've got it backwards, I just want to make sure you're not gonna go all gaga over this guy. That would be really ho ish, you've had enough men, not to mention it would break Stark's heart." What the fuck.

"You really think I would do that? That I would just go after some random guy we just met because he's attractive? Well, Aphrodite, you clearly don't know me as well as I thought. And you really just called me a ho? Gosh. No, ok? I'm not going to. All my attention is for Stark, trust me."I can't believe we were really having this conversation.

"Well good. I'm sorry Z, I had to warn you and make sure you didn't make a mistake and turn more people against you. I didn't mean you're a ho.." She had an amused look on her face. I was offended, but still, it was nice to know Aphrodite was looking out for me.

"Thanks. Now let's get going before anyone realizes you're being nice."I fake punched her, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. Oh, and I really am a genius." Aphrodite smirked and pulled out her lipstick bag from inside her small purse she had with her. "Any fool would know I'd never leave this up here" We laughed together, opening the door and heading back down the staircase.

**Stark**

Flying home wasn't bad. Of course they needed to make sure the shades were drawn because of the sunlight, but still.

Stark had thought he'd have competition with who sat by Zoey, but Adrien didn't attempt to sit by his favorite person. Instead he sat in the about mid-plane between the twins. Damien and Jack had claimed the seats kind of in the middle ish near the Twins and Mr. Warrior. Aphrodite and Darius sat near the front and when I got on I settled in the back and waited for Z.

It wasn't really a plane, more like a jet. The House of Night had money, it wasn't a secret, so of course they'd have a private jet.

I heard a crinkle and was pleased to see Zoey sitting next to me with her best friends, Doritos and brown pop. It made him happy that she automatically came and sat by him without any persuasion, what with Heath's presence making 'us' not difficult. It was stupid of him to believe Zoey would chase after Adrien, just because he was clearly gifted in the looks department.

It was peaceful for awhile. Then it started to get hot. Like really hot. Uncomfortably steamy. What was going on? He looked around, trying to figure out the issue. He yanked off his shirt, glancing over at Zoey to see if she was still sleeping. How she could do that peacefully in this heat was a mystery.

There was a giggle farther down the plane.

That's when he found the suspects of the strange temperature mishap.

The Twins.

Stark pulled out his phone and sent a text to them both;

_are you messing with the atmosphere? _

He watched and, at the same time they made a little jolt of surprise at their vibrations in their pockets.

They looked back at him very suspiciously.

A moment later, Stark got a response from both.

_What makes you think we'd use our gifts for evil?_

_I hadn't even noticed a change.._

Ha. Yeah right. Stark figured out pretty quick what their motives were though, seeing as Adrien was in the middle of taking of his shirt too.

Of course.

Well, at least it wasn't Zoey drooling over him. He looked over at her sleeping form.

When did she take off her jacket? She was now resting on the pillow, all stretched out across a few seats. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top. She'd obviously done it when he was distracted texting the twins.

She had so many tattoos! They were absolutely gorgeous. Not only were the tattoos amazing, but her skin, hair, face, body…everything!

He hadn't noticed Zoey was awake. He was too focused on just simply studying, and memorizing her every detail. He couldn't get enough of her intoxicating presence.

"What are you looking at?" She didn't look mad; she had an amused expression on her perfect face.

"A goddess." Stark said in a low tone.

"Well, maybe a High Priestess, but I wouldn't say goddess. I'm not like the essence of perfection." She said, jokingly.

Stark wasn't joking though, "No, I think that's exactly what you are." Without a thought, he closed the short distance between them and set fire to their veins.

**Zoey**

Usually a guy without his shirt on wouldn't really matter, or affect me. Heck, just about everyone else on the plane had shredded their extra clothes without being inappropriately bare.

Aphrodite and Darius were snuggling, or sleeping very close. I couldn't really tell, they were so far away.

Jack and Damien were laughing with each other at the movie playing. Cute.

The twins were giggling and flirting with Adrien, also pretty far away. His shirt was off. He certainly did have a nice body.

So, guys shirtless didn't really affect me. But Stark, right here next to me, moving with me, adding fire to the already burning that I felt, was affecting me extremely. Our skin seemed to emit flame wherever we touched. It was too much.

If we didn't stop, it would get out of hand.

But I didn't want to stop! It felt so good to be with Stark like this, without guilt about any other guy.

A whistle snapped us back into reality. Wow, we had actually just been hard core making out in the back of the plane with our friends in the same room/compartment thing. I was embarrassed. And that was an understatement.

"Get some!" Shaunee yelled, getting some laughs from her non-related twin, and the warrior next to them. Jack and Damien hadn't seemed to notice. Aphrodite and Darius were still resting, or didn't care to see what was going on.

Gosh, sometimes things just get awkward.

Me and Stark just kinda sat there looking around guiltily until the others were done whistling and being dorks.

"Well that was fun." Stark had on his trademark cocky grin.

"Ha, yeah, especially the part where everyone was watching." I said.

"Oh don't worry, they don't care, they were just messin around. Hell, we were just messin around. It's ok, really." Stark reassured me.

"I guess you're right." I still wasn't comfortable making out with my friends just there, in the room. It was weird.

"Hey look! There's the House of Night!" Jack shouted, looking out his window.

"Then we must almost be to the airport" Damien responded.

I looked around.

Everyone looked excited and relieved to be finally returning home. So was I.

That's when I got a text from Stevie Rae;

_When are you coming home? There's trouble._

**End of Chapter 5**

**You like? Please review, my wonderful readers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own House of Night, as much as it pains me to say ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter**

**R&R**

**Chapter 6**

**Stevie Rae**

Getting through the gate wouldn't have been difficult. But the red vamp had this feeling that it was being watched, and that she was the special visitor being awaited.

Simple solution; scale the wall.

It was quite easy, her enhanced strength and agility had her over the wall in a flash. Not literally a flash, but quick.

Stevie Rae was correct of course, positioning herself against the wall in order to be unseen, she could see a Son of Erebus at the front gate, diligently keeping watch.

Very alert of her surroundings, she made her way to the stables, hoping she'd run into Lenobia and see what's happened in the last 24 hours. If luck was in her favor, the equestrian teacher was still on her side.

As she was strolling through the entrance to the stables, there were voices. Panicked, Stevie Rae backed into the shadows and went around to the back door. From there she peeked in and could see Lenobia and Erik talking nearby.

"Are you sure about this? We don't even know if the young emotional man is correct." Lenobia asked.

"We won't be sure until she gets here, but we can't take any chances." Erik responded.

_Oh goddess! They're talking about me! What are they gonna do to me?_

Hating the implications of their words, Stevie Rae slowly started easing back around the stables, when she tripped over a bucket of who-knows-what. "Shit!"

"What was that?" Stevie Rae stumbled and crashed through more stuff as she heard two shuffling feet getting closer every second.

A light flooded the back of the stables as the door opened to reveal Lenobia and Erik standing there, peering over at the red vampire that was apparently, trespassing.

"Stevie Rae! How did you-?" Lenobia looked confused; obviously she didn't think the warrior at the gate would fail. She clearly hadn't thought Stevie Rae would try to get in a different way either.

"No time! Hurry, before she tries to leave!" Erik grabbed Stevie Rae and put her in a headlock.

"What the fu-?" Stevie Rae was cut off as he hit her over the head [hard], knocking her out.

**Stevie Rae **

She didn't know where she was. It was black though. The air smelled stale, kind of basement-like.

Was she in a basement?

Letting her eyes adjust, she stood and took in her surroundings. She was in a cell, she couldn't believe it.

Where were there jail cells at the House of Night? She had definitely never seen them before. But as she thought, she'd never really gone down to the basements their school was sure to have..

Hating the feeling of entrapment, she walked over to the wall of her cell and put her hands around two of the bars. She squeezed tight and pulled. Nothing. The bars stayed how they were.

"Did you really think we were going to put you in a cell with bars you could break with ease?" A voice came out of the darkness. Stevie Rae jumped, not knowing there was someone else nearby.

"Erik! You son of a bitch! Why would you do this?" She hated his stupid face; she could now see it after he'd stepped out of the shadows.

"It's nothing personal, but what do you expect? Dallas shows up, telling us you're in cahoots with a Raven Mocker, the same one that killed a professor here. What did you think we were going to do?"

"Not believe him! He's gone crazy; he's filled with so much darkness it's leaking out of his pores! I would _think _that you, and everyone else here, or at least the professors, would have recognized that." Stevie Rae filled with so much frustration and helplessness that she was shaking. How could everyone be so blind? Did they not see how different and cold this new Dallas was?

"I'm sorry Stevie Rae, but this is just what we needed to do to insure everyone's safety. At least until.." He looked uncomfortable, but there was a silent joy in his eyes that made Stevie Rae suspicious.

"Until what?" she asked. He fidgeted.

"Until Zoey gets here" He looked up at her. "And until we can figure out if what Dallas says is true. Dragon wanted to come down here, and interrogate you about Rephaim, but I said no, Zoey wouldn't want that." Erik said, as if he cared what Zoey's wishes were.

Stevie Rae would've responded, but she was a little distracted at the moment. His mentioning of Rephaim had sent unwanted chills down her spine. She missed him. Of course she did, they were Imprinted. She wondered where he was. Had he reunited with his father yet? Was he close by still? No. He couldn't be, she could feel it. Well more like, not feel it, his presence.

Without realizing it, she'd sighed in resignation.

Misunderstanding Erik said, "Don't worry, Z and the rest of them should be home soon." She looked at him and nodded, not knowing what a hostage would normally say.

It was silent for a bit. Then Erik spoke up, "So is it true?"

She looked over at him with a question mark face.

"Is it true that you have befriended Rephaim, maybe more than befriended? Willingly?" He looked a little disgusted.

His disgust angered her. She wished she could show Erik the way Rephaim really looked. That dark Indian boy who she'd seen in a vision-type situation. But she couldn't, even if there was a chance of Erik believing her, she couldn't say anything about Rephaim. That would only make her situation worse. There was only one person she really could talk to, that she wanted to.

Zoey.

Forgetting about Erik, Stevie Rae pulled out her phone [weird that they hadn't taken it when they put her in her little prison] and sent a message to Z:

_When are you coming home? There's trouble._

She closed her phone and waited for a response.

"Who were you texting?" Erik wasn't very polite was he? "Rephaim? Do they use cell phones?"

"I have no clue. And why does it even matter to you?" Stevie Rae didn't want to look up at his face. The face of a traitor who kept treating her like she was one.

"Because, I'm just making sure you're not gonna have him and any other Raven Mockers that may be around here to attack the school or something." At the look on my face, he added, "well I mean if Dallas is telling the truth of course" He said putting up his hands as if in surrender.

"He wouldn't do that." She said it so quiet he wasn't able to make out what she said.

"What was that?" He asked. Stevie Rae didn't respond.

A vibrating sound filled the tense silence. Stevie Rae pulled out her phone quickly, again, ignoring Erik.

_We're getting off the plane now. We should be there soon. What's wrong? What's going on? Are you ok?_

She was relieved this mess would be able to be straightened out soon.

Looking back at her phone, she typed out her response:

_I'm fine, just anxious for you to get back. It's a long story; I'll fill you in once you get here. If they let me that is.._

She didn't want to worry Zoey by saying that, but she wanted her to know what kind of situation was waiting for her at home.

"So? Who are you texting?" Erik just wouldn't stop.

"FINE! If you must know, it's Zoey. I'm texting Zoey. Not a bunch of Raven Mockers, letting them know _it's time to start the attack on the House of Night_" She filled her statement with a lot of sarcasm.

"Well. Good." He was taken aback, surprised.

"Yeah" she wanted this conversation to end.

Just then, her phone vibrated again. Impatient to see what Z's response would be, she opened her phone.

It didn't say 'new message from Zoey' though. It was a number that she didn't recognize, which, it being a number instead of a name meant it wasn't saved in her phone.

Weary, she clicked the center button to open the mysterious message.

_Are you okay? You seem afraid..and angry. Is that Dark man causing you trouble? _

_Rephaim_

Rephaim! Well, way to make a liar out of her. How was he texting her? Well obviously he'd gotten his hands on a phone. But he had her number? Maybe it had something to do with_ knowing_ things when you're Imprinted.

The Dark man? If Dark wasn't capitalized she'd have thought he meant an African American or something. But no. He was speaking of Dallas.

After saving his number into her phone [why not?] she texted back:

_I'm alright. Dallas is a problem, but nothing I can't handle. Thanks._

"Was that Zoey?" Erik invaded her peace again.

Maybe Erik was psychic, because right then, her phone vibrated again, with Zoey's response:

_Don't worry, we're on our way_

"Yes, yes it was" Stevie Rae was smiling, goading Erik. Even if this guy was high and mighty, keeping her in a cell, at least Stevie Rae was in speaking terms with Zoey.

**End of Chapter 6**

**So you liked it? Well, review and let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: In the last chapter, Rephaim texted Stevie Rae, he didn't have her phone or anything. And the number? Well, they're Imprinted, they know things.**

**I don't own House of Night. **** lol**

**Next chapter..**

**R&R**

**Chapter 7**

**Zoey**

There was a car waiting for us at the airport. It was a Son of Erebus with a whiteboard that said 'Zoey' on it. He didn't really have to search for us, we were easily spotted.

Nine vampires walking through the airport. Not really vampires; five fledglings, one human, two warriors and a vampire.

"Miss Redbird? I am here to collect you and your friends and return everyone to the House of Night." He smiled pleasantly but I was impatient. Something was happening that involved Stevie Rae. Something bad. My friend needed me and I had to be there for her.

"Yes, thank you, can we get going now?" I addressed the Warrior.

"Hmm, I guess there's more here than I expected, I think we'll have to make two trips." He said, counting our group.

"No, its fine, we'll squeeze. Really." I grabbed Stark's hand for support and started walking over to the SUV.

"Hey Z, are you alright? You seem tense." Stark was always very attuned to what was going on inside me. But I wasn't really trying to hide the fact that I was in a hurry.

"Well, there's a situation.." I didn't want to cause a commotion and have everyone throw thousands of questions at her.

"At home? What's going on?" Stark asked me, I looked back at our friends, making sure none of them had heard. "Here" I handed him my phone so he could read my texts. I didn't usually like people to read my messages because it was kind of weird. This is Stark though. That's different.

"We need to get back there. Now." He had a serious expression on his face.

"I know, that's why I seem _tense" _Almost everyone was in the car by now. Jack was the last one in; the warrior closed the door after him. I was scrunched next to Stark and the twins in the middle row. In the back seat were Aphrodite, Darius and Adrien. In the front next to the warrior were Damien and Jack. They didn't look that miserable next to the big muscled man.

"By the way, my name is Cyprus, my High Priestess." He looked back from the driver's seat.

"Nice to meet you Cyprus, how about we get back to the House of Night?" I said, trying to be polite.

"Right away miss" Putting the car in gear, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove us back to the place we call home.

We hopped out of the vehicle once we were parked.

"Hey Z, me and Shaunee thought we'd go freshen up and relax a bit before dinner. Is that ok?" Erin said, already inching her way over to the dorms, towing Adrien along with her.

"Oh, yeah sure. It's fine guys, do whatever, we're home, you don't have to ask my permission." I smiled at them and looked over at Jack and Damien, adding, "You too guys, go relax, it's alright."

"See you at dinner, ok Z?" Damien said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I didn't want to lie, so I left my response open-ended. I didn't know if I'd see them at dinner? I needed to figure out where Stevie Rae was right now, and what was happening.

Once her friends were out of sight I looked around and found Cyprus standing nearby, waiting to assist.

"Cyprus."

"Yes High Priestess?" He came closer.

"Take me to Stevie Rae" I looked him right in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, perhaps she is in her dorm?" He wasn't a very good liar.

"Don't give me that bullpoopie; tell me where my friend is. Now" I said it low and menacing which made me sound very much a High Priestess.

There was a slight bit of fear in his eyes, he hesitated. He sighed, "Alright, she's being held in the basement."

My stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch," What do you mean_, being held_?"

Cyprus flinched at my anger, "Well, when Dallas got back he said some things that had Lenobia and Erik won-"

I cut him short, "ERIK? Erick is holding Stevie Rae captive, tied up in the basement?" I guess he hasn't changed like I thought before we left. But Lenobia? I couldn't believe it.

"No, she's more in a cell.." Cyprus said, trailing off at the expression I had.

"Look, Cyprus, you've done enough. I think you'd better go before you get hurt." Stark spoke up, giving the warrior some advice.

"You would dare harm a fellow Warrior?" Cyprus was offended.

"I wasn't talking about me delivering the pain." He smirked as he made a sideways glance in my direction.

I was still angry though, so it wasn't very amusing.

Stark must've seen that on my face because his smirk was replaced with a serious look. He turned back to Cyprus and said, "Ok, we need you to lead us to wherever Stevie Rae is being held. Then, go back to your post, or your dorm or whatever."

"Understood." Without another word, Cyprus led us around the school towards one of the smaller buildings that weren't used. It was more like a shed. I thought he said she was in the basement? Not a makeshift shed behind the school.

"They didn't want anyone coming across her, in case she really is on their side." Cyprus stopped talking immediately as he realized he must have said too much.

"In case she's on whose side?" I hated not knowing. This was really frustrating.

"Uh, I think it would be best if I let Dallas explain things better." He opened the door which wasn't much of a room, more like a dusty place with maintenance tools and towards the back, there was a staircase.

The staircase that had Stevie Rae at the end of it.

I rushed forward, forgetting about the annoying Warrior Cyprus. Stark was right next to me, like usual. I took a step, measuring, making sure it was sturdy. Reassured, I hurried down the steps and ran into darkness.

I didn't like it. "Spirit come to me, fill me with bravery and help me handle whatever I'm about to do." I murmured to myself. I instantly felt more powerful and fearless.

"Stevie Rae!" I shouted into the dark. I heard my voice echo out into the distance. How big was this creepy place she'd never knew was here? Did it stretch all the way around, below the school?

She heard a thump and a slight shuffle. Somebody was down.

A hand covered her mouth from behind. She bit down on the exposed flesh. Who was attacking her? Where was Stark? She was squirming to get out of the arms that were now wound around her. She saw from the corner of her eye, Stark laying motionless on the ground.

"Cut it out you fuckin lunatic! It's Zoey and Stark! Goddamn!" An okie twang that was so familiar rand out in the large basement. Stevie Rae! With the knowledge of her BFF's presence, Zoey spun around, out of the attackers' grip and punched him right in the face. He fell backwards, I think more out of shock then from my oh-so-strong fist. Ohmygoddess! It was Erik!

"Erik what the hell?" I yelled at him as I went over to check on Stark. I put my ear to his chest, he was breathing. I made circular patterns with my fingers over his chest and up to his head. I let some spirit flow from me to him.

Stark let out a loud gasp, and started to cough. "Zoey! Are you okay? Who hit me? Where is he?"

I put my lips to his and shut him up. He kissed me back, forcefully, still being fueled with the anger Erik had gave him. As soon as the kiss softened, I knew he'd calmed. I didn't really want a fight, don't get me wrong, it felt good to punch Erik, but still. There were more important issues at hand.

"Erik why did you just attack us? And more importantly, why do you have Stevie Rae locked up?

"Erik! You did this? What the hell man?" Stark asked.

"I'm sorry! I thought you might be some of her accomplices or something." Erik stood, and brushed off his pants.

"What are you talking about? What accomplices?" I looked at his face to see if he was lying. He honestly looked like he believed what he was saying.

"Her accomplices. Well, I don't know yet, but yeah." He jerked his chin in Stevie Rae's direction.

"Ya know what? I'm pretty much confused, and it's been a long past few days. I think I need you to give me some space Erik" He looked down at his feet and mumbled something I couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. I really was worried about you. I'll leave you alone." He turned and walked up the stairs.

"That dude has some problems." Stark said, glaring after my ex-boyfriend.

"Seriously" Stevie Rae agreed.

I guess I had forgotten she was there. I said, "Stark? You mind giving me some privacy? I'd like a word with Stevie Rae."

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope you liked it..**

**Please review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who review[it's nice to hear that you're awesome xD] **

**Something was brought to my attention[**TrueLoveAlwaysLP**], and if anyone else is confused about it, I have been using first person when it's Zoey's POV and third person with everyone elses POV.**

**Also, I do not own House of Night. xD **

**Chapter 8**

**R&R**

**Zoey**

Stark left. I really am glad I'm with him. He always does the right thing, doesn't act crazy and overreact like _some_ people. Or a _certain_ ex-retard. Well, Erik was just trying to protect those he cared for I suppose. But from Stevie Rae? What was up with everyone? Gosh.

That reminded me.

"Ok Stevie Rae, wanna fill me in on everything that's happened while I was gone?" I went over and sat in front of her cell. She inched closer and sat in front of me.

"I'd love to Z, but first..you mind getting me outa here? Not the best accommodations ever." She gestured to the bars that separated us.

"Oh, sure. Wait, ah! I forgot to ask Erik where the keys were" I looked around me, half expecting the keys to jump out of nowhere.

"Oh well, I guess I can wait a little longer in this stinky ole place. Not that bad" She shrugged, but I could tell it wasn't really where she wanted to be. "Plus we're underground, which is pretty much my favorite kind of surroundings" I laughed with her.

"Speaking of, why are you in this stinky ole place to begin with?" I asked her, really hoping she was innocent of whatever they were freaking out about.

"Oh, well the other day, I took me, and the other red fledglings, the good ones that is, back to the depot." I gasped. "Now just let me finish, there's more." I closed my mouth and shut away the worry I wanted to voice.

"We got there and discovered Dallas had an affinity for electricity. Pretty cool, right? I thought so too. We had this big ole fight with the bad fledglings who had pulled guns out on us. I used Earth to help me, Dallas used his electricity. Long story short, we won. There was death. I really wish I hadn't had to come to that, but it did. A few fled, and I made sure they knew they weren't welcome back." she paused for a second, gathering myself. "I pulled open the earth so we could bury the dead ones." she really hated that they'd died. There was so much more life that they weren't able to experience.

I interrupted her silent thoughts, "I'm sorry about that… But I don't understand how you ended up in this cell."

Stevie Rae was really struggling with what she was about to say. I waited.

Stevie Rae told me about Rephaim. How she found him, she'd helped him, everything with Darkness and Light, her vision of the real him, the night when Dallas freaked. I was silent through the whole thing. It was certainly a lot to take in. I remember how it was with Stark. How I couldn't even tell my friends about me and him. How I'd wanted to give him a chance at choosing Light. But Rephaim was different. He'd raped people, killed, followed Kalona's orders, and been so bad.

_That's exactly how Stark used to be…_

A voice from inside my head informed me. And it was right. Who was I to judge Stevie Rae for her choice? Everyone knew I'd made several bad choices in the past involving men.

"Z? Do you totally hate me now?" I had been lost in my thoughts. She looked alone, afraid, small.

"No, of course I don't hate you. You're my BFF for Nyx' sake!" I wish these stupid bars weren't in the way of me grabbing her and holding her in my arms right now.

"Oh Zoey, I can't tell you how much I love you. I'm so glad you're my BFF!" Stevie Rae was beaming. She didn't know her situation could have really improved this much. She had overestimated her friend.

"Ok, so now we need to get you out of here. Erik couldn't have gone far.." I got up and started wiping away the invisible dirt from my pants.

"Um, Z? I don't know if you should get me out just yet. What about everyone else? What if Dallas has spread the word by now and everyone thinks I'm some sort of traitor?" That would really suck. Stevie Rae felt like maybe her situation hadn't really gotten much better. "And what about Lenobia? Do you really think you can convince the others that Dallas was lying?" Stevie Rae didn't like feeling like a big problem.

"Hmm.. I'm gonna go look for Erik. It's probably past dinner time by now so he's probably in his dorm. I'll think about what to do about this." I said, already trying to figure out this puzzle I now had.

"You do believe me right? I'm not lying or anything." Stevie Rae said.

"Yes, I do. And I'm glad you've decided to let me what's going on in there" I said, poking her head through the bars.

She giggled. That made me smile.

"And don't worry, I'm not gonna listen to any of Dallas' crap. He's not going to be here for much longer if I have anything to say about it." Having said that, I walked up the stairs, in search of that pompous guy who liked to attack people.

**Erik**

Why is it that he kept having to mess up? He wanted to die, having her look at him down in that gross place, with utter disgust on her face.

It wasn't very long ago when she loved him, when they'd made out in the depot tunnels. Those were the days.

But not anymore. She was with Stark. And if he'd heard right, Heath was gone. That must have really hurt her. He wishes he could have been there to help her get through it.

That pain in his chest came back that was ever so present.

It was as if there was a huge hole that could only be filled with one person. No matter how many bimbos he pretended to be interested in, there was only one, extraordinary fledgling for him.

But he'd ruined any chance he still might have.

By now he was back in his room, the dismal place he was supposed to call home. But home was where the heart is, right? Which certainly wasn't this modernly decorated bedroom. He sighed. If only he could stop being such a possessive idiot all the time.

Actually, that's exactly what he was gonna do. Stop acting crazy and pushing Zoey away more and more every time he saw her. Vow to thyself; stop acting like a douche, and start being just a friend…then maybe more.

No.

Stop.

That's not what he needs to be thinking.

He needs to be a friend.

That's it.

Right?

If he can resist..

Stoppit!

A knock at his door ended the battle with himself.

Dragging his feet, he made his way slowly to the door. The visitor knocked a couple more times.

"_Yesss_?" he said as he opened the door.

She stood there, all beautiful and goddess-like. Her dark hair was down, wavy and long, all the way down to her waist. Her nice blue v-neck shirt, grey jacket from some designer place Aphrodite always shops at, and tight jeans that really complimented her form. And on her feet were some blue converse. Typical Zoey. That made him smile.

"What are you smirking at?" she said in response to his accidental looking-up-and-down.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to.." He looked away, going back into his room. He took a swift look back to see her hesitate, and walk in.

She just stood there. What was she doing here? It's not like she was here for a friendly visit.

"Can I help you, High Priestess?" Erik said, sitting down, patting the space next to him on his bed.

She glared at him, "I'm not here to play games. I'm here for the keys to Stevie Rae's_ cell_. Remember? The one you threw her in." She was staring daggers at him. Did she really hate him that much? He really was sorry for attacking her, even though he'd gotten the worse side of things. His face was already bruising. And threw her in? He had actually taken the initiative of taking here down there so Dallas wouldn't have a chance to wrangle her or anything. In fact, Dallas wasn't even in on where she was being kept, in order to keep her safe. If only Zoey knew all of this.

"I didn't really throw her in the cell, I was the one who took her down there so-" I started to explain, but she stopped him short.

"So you could what? Make sure she was locked up nice and cozy? Well you were wrong Erik, she doesn't belong down there." She looked around the room. "Give me the darn key Erik."

"Hey, will you please let me tell you what my reasons were?" He looked up, pleadingly at her.

"Fine. Go" She was still standing over him.

He patted the spot again. He gave a tentative smile. "Come on Zo."

She plumped down on the bed, and said, "Okay. Go."

**End of Chapter 8**

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Please review and the next one will be up in a matter of time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own HoN..**

**I appreciate the reviews, really [ I don't know if I'm quite _amazing _but thanks xD ]  
**

**I hope you all continue to read, enjoy and review my story**

**R&R**

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey**

"Ok, if that's true, then why did Stevie Rae tell me you were interrogating her before I showed up?" Erik had explained to me what happened. I still wasn't so sure about it.

"I wasn't _interrogating_ her; I was just trying to find out as much as I could before you came back because that's when I was gonna let you make the decision of letting her go or not." He answered.

"Oh sure, like you believed I would just let her sit and rot in that cell forever? Of course I want to let her out! Now give me the key" I didn't want to talk to him anymore, sure I guess I thought what he said was true, but I still wasn't positive his intentions were just "trying to protect Stevie Rae from Dallas."

"Wait, I'll let you have it, but what are you going to do about Dallas? He's still here you know." The thought of Dallas still being somewhere in the school after he was poisoned with Darkness made Zoey sick. With the addition of the fact that he was trying to turn everyone against my BFF. Not that I really approved of Rephaim, or knew what I was gonna do about that yet. Besides, Stevie Rae had said he was far away by now, could she be lying again?

Of course not. I know how Imprints work. It wasn't comfortable to be away from them, especially long distance. I could sympathize with her right now, it's not like she asked for this. I just hope she doesn't keep _trying_ to keep it going tho. In these times, it wasn't really the best choice to be hanging around Raven Mockers which were supposed to be our enemies.

Zzzz zzzz zzzz zzz

A vibration swept through the room and broke the silence that had come across when I was thinking.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had a new text from: _Stevie Rae_

_Where are you? Is Erik not letting you have the keys?_

I guess I'd been away for awhile. I clicked out my response:

_Yeah he is. I'll be there in a sec._

I looked back at Erik and noticed he was still waiting for my answer. "I don't know yet. I'm gonna give him a chance to choose Light, just like everyone else. But if it's clear he's gonna choose Dark, well, he's not welcome here."

"What about Stevie Rae? He isn't exactly happy with her. By the way, what happened? Is she really sleeping with a Raven Mocker?" Erik said.

Ugh. I just realized everyone who knew about Stevie Rae was going to ask me these questions.

"It doesn't matter. She's innocent." I kept it simple.

He stared at me for a long time. "Well which is it? Does it not matter, or, is she innocent?"

What the heck kind of confusing question is that? Goddess! "Just stop asking questions Erik, if anyone asks, tell them I let her out because Dallas is wrong and she's on our side." I thought about that for a second. "Oh, and if Dallas has a problem with her, he can take it up with me. Or he can just deal because there's a whole school of people here where not everyone gets along with each other. He doesn't have to hang around her."

"Ok, consider the message delivered." He said.

He didn't need a response so I turned, about to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I turned around to see him smiling and waving a large ancient-looking key in the air.

I strode toward him and grabbed for the key.

He pulled it out of my reach. I huffed in frustration.

"What are you doing Erik? Give it to me" I hoped he didn't take that in the literal term. But of course he smirked.

"I need something from you first.." He said, still with that arrogant smile on his face.

I gasped in indignation. How dare he! We weren't even dating! Heck, we were barely even friends anymore and he would dare suggest..! Ugh! I was speechless.

He saw my expression and laughed like the fool he was.

"Zoey Zoey Zoey. Please don't misunderstand me, all I was implying is that you need to say the magic word." I stared at him for a moment.

"You really are annoying, you know that right?" I told him.

"I don't try to be…" His smile faltered and he looked kind of remorseful. What had come over him?

"Please." I said nicely, trying not to start feeling bad for him.

He dropped the surprising heavy key into my outstretched hand. I walked back to his door.

"And here I was, thinking you had manners." His sarcastic joking tone wafted over to me from his bed.

I spun around and said with lot's of sarcasm; "_Thank_ you!"

With that I left the room, not positive, but I think I heard a very quiet, "_you're welcome High Priestess_.."

Gosh. Erik was acting so strange. First he attacked me and Stark, now he's acting flirty and playful. How ridiculous!

He couldn't possibly still have feelings for me after all of his nonsense towards me.

He's probably bi-polar.

Yeah.

That's it.

I seriously needed some brown pop and Count Chocula at this point.

**Stark**

Where was Zoey? He'd been waiting outside the dorm for awhile now. The glares he received when he tried to enter had him retreating and deciding on staying out in the peaceful non-glare-zone till Zoey showed up.

He was about to give up and just go in and wait up in her bedroom when Zoey and Stevie Rae walked around the corner of the building. He was pleased to see Zoey's friend out of the prison-like basement. Now maybe Z wouldn't have to worry so much about everything.

She smiled when she saw him walking towards them. He picked up his pace in order to reach them quicker.

Stark reached Zoey and gathered her up in his arms, swinging her around in a small circle, setting her back down, pressing a light kiss on her mouth before releasing her.

The flush in her cheeks had him beaming, glad that he was able to have that kind of effect on such a powerful young woman.

A look at Stevie Rae's uncomfortable expression made his smile falter. What was wrong? Did she not like their public display of affection? She'd never really cared in the past..

"You okay?" Zoey asked her. Maybe she'd noticed too?

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Stevie Rae shrugged off her concern, trying, and failing to cover up her discomfort.

"Are you sure?" I said. There must be something wrong.

"Seriously guys, I'm all hunky dory, just a bit tired. I think I'm gonna just go lay down for a bit.

"Do you want me to come up with you? It is pretty late." Zoey offered.

I was kind of wishing to spend some time with Zoey before bed tonight….

I hadn't realized I was frowning, but Stevie Rae had, "Oh, no it's okay. Ya'll go for a night-time stroll or something" before Zoey or I could refuse, she took a step to hug Z and looked over at me and gave a silly fake-punch. "Goodnight, I'll see you guys when the sun goes down" Smiling, she walked up the stairs and into the dorms.

Stark looked at Zoey and said, "I figure we should honor her wishes" He waggled his eyebrows ay her with that cocky little grin.

She put her hand in his and led him away, "I suppose you're right" she said, playing along.

For awhile they simply wandered around aimlessly through the school grounds, holding hands, acting like a couple. Stark liked it.

Zoey told him about everything Stevie Rae and Erik had had to say. Stark listened. He didn't really like that she had been in that weirdo's room. Not that he was jealous, but because Erik was. If he had made a move on her or something than it would have really upset her, and been an insult.

And Stark would have punched him.

"So Stevie Rae is like in love with that birdman? And you're okay with that?" Stark asked her.

"Well I don't know that she's really in _love _with him, they're _Imprinted. _Which means obviously she's gonna feel something for him. And remember, she said he's far away by now, so I'm hoping…" She trailed off, he could figure out what she meant though.

"So you're hoping their Imprint will just fade away or something" Stark finished her sentence, not really a question, more of a statement.

"Yeah." For some reason she didn't really look happy with her plan. Did she want Stevie Rae to end up with this guy? Ok, maybe if she was right about what she said about how he might have changed, but still, it just wasn't right.

Zz zzz zzz zz

Zoey's phone was vibrating, probably alerting her of a text.

"Whose it from?" Stark asked, trying not to sound intrusive.

"Stevie Rae." She turned her phone I my direction so I could read the message;

_The sun is coming up in about 15 minutes, make sure Stark knows_

"We really should go get to bed" Zoey already looked worried about me.

"Are you sure? I hate to cut our time short because of the stupid sun" Stark said.

"It's not like you really have a choice, you'll burn up if we stay out here" Zoey said, amusedly.

"I guess you're right, let's go" They started making their way back to the girls' dorms.

"I am right Stark, and it's okay, we'll have plenty of time to spend with each other tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, and so on…" what Zoey said made Stark swell up with the thought of all of that time with his favorite person.

"What?" Zoey had walked farther up and turned back to see Stark still standing there, smiling at her.

He pulled out his own phone and wrote out a small message.

_I love you _

He pressed send and waited for her to get it.

She looked at her phone and smiled. She replied.

It took a second but the inevitable vibrating of his phone finally came.

He opened it.

_I love you more ;) _

With that he ran and caught up with her, pecked her on the check and continued running, shouting back at her surprised form "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Stark was confident he'd make it there first, he'd had a head start even. But what he saw when he reached the dorm, out of breath, surprised him very much so.

Zoey. Sitting on the stone bench nearby. Just sitting there, smiling, relaxed.

"Took you long enough." She came over to where Stark was, trying to catch his breath.

"How" gasp "in the world" gasp "did you get here" gasp "so fast?" Stark asked.

"Just a little bit of Zoey agility. Why? You didn't think I could handle a bit of a challenge?" Zoey was gloating. It was amusing for Stark.

"Hmm. Is that all this is? Just some Zoey agility? Nothing else? No elemental assistance?" Stark knew that was the case. He wasn't really expecting a response.

"Okay okay, you got me. You act like I was gonna let you win though!" Zoey laughed. It was music to his ears.

Stark didn't really care about the fact that he'd lost. What he was thinking about though, was how powerful she'd gotten. Could it really help her go faster? Or teleport or whatever she'd done? Geez! He certainly was proud, but surprised at the same time.

"So how did you get here before me?" Stark questioned.

"I don't really know to be honest, I just asked the elements to aid me in beating your butt here! And then…I kind of zoomed here. It was over in a matter of seconds. You look kind of surprised, trust me, that's exactly how I feel." She seemed giddy because of her new found ability.

"Well, we all know you're amazingly High Priestess-ee. So what can we expect? It shouldn't be shock when you get awesome powers like this" they both laughed.

"Let's get to bed." Before Stark understood, Zoey had loped her arm through his and they were both through the door and headed up to her and Stevie Rae's room.

"You want me to sleep with you?" Stark said when they were outside of her door.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said quickly looking away. Oh no, Stark hoped he hadn't offended her.

Stark lifted up her chin with his thumb and forefinger in order to meet her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Z, I just thought you might want me to go to my own room, now that we're back."

"Well I guess you could if that's what's best." Zoey tried to pull away but Stark didn't let her.

"Maybe I will." He kissed her squarely on the mouth, "Maybe I won't." he kissed her again, pressing up against her.

The door opened all of a sudden, causing them to fall back into the room.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt ya'll" Stevie Rae looked at us with red cheeks, embarrassed because of what she did.

"It's fine, we were about to come in and go to bed anyway." Zoey said, blushing herself.

Stark closed the door, laughing at them. He went over and lay down, totally comfortable. He almost started drifting off, when he remembered Zoey hated it when people had shoes on her bed. He bent over and removed his shoes, glancing up and accidentally looking right when Zoey was putting on her pajamas. He'd seen her naked before so it's not like it mattered much, but he looked away none the less.

"Keep your gross guy-peeking-at-girls-thing in check while you're in here. I saw that." Stevie Rae said, quiet enough that Zoey couldn't hear.

"Hey! It was an accident," Stark said, grinning at her.

"What are you guys whispering about over here?" Zoey said climbing into her bed and putting her arm around Stark.

"Eh, nothing. I was just telling Stark about this kid who got murdered last week because of his curiosity." Stevie Rae said, giving Stark a meaningful look that wasn't really menacing, just kinda silly.

"Goodnight Stevie Rae" Stark said as he switched off the lamp on Zoey's bedside table.

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope you guys liked this.**

**You know the drill, please review! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I always am glad to see lots of reviews, so if you have been sending me them, thank you! **

**I don't own House of Night. Sadly.**

**[Read&Review]**

**Yay for making it to double numbered chapters! Lol. **

**Anyway..**

**Chapter 10**

**Zoey**

Sleeping on the plane hadn't been bad. It was completely Kalona-free. I guess I hadn't realized he wasn't present because Stark was right there with me. Which is why tonight's dream was so weird. Stark was sleeping in the bed next to me, yet here I was, dreaming about Kalona.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, not looking at him. "I thought you didn't go into girls' dreams when there's a man in their bed."

"I don't. But I don't know who you think is in your bed but you're certainly sleeping alone." His silky voice caressed my cheek in a way that made me shiver.

What did he mean? Where was Stark? Maybe he was just going to the bathroom. Kalona would be gone in no time.

"Ok. So. What are you doing here?" I really just wanted a dream filled with vague, random things that I will hardly remember once I wake up. Not a sharp, unforgettable dream full of Kalona poison.

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hi." He smiled big, showing a mouth full of white, gleaming teeth. His smile was replaced with and sorrowful grimace quickly.

"What's wrong?" It's not like I was really concerned, just curious at his rapid mood swing. Not that this was new about Kalona.

"I wanted to say something to you Zoey" Kalona said in an abnormally gruff voice.

It was silent between us for awhile.

"Well…?" I was getting impatient. What would he have to say to me? If it had anything to do with me being with him, I would use every effort in waking up. I'd had enough of that.

"I'm sorry. I know it isn't enough of an apology for the pain I inflicted when your soul shattered, but-but all I can do is try and make you understand; it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I promise. I would never have harmed that boy if I'd known he was so important to you." He was on the verge of tears.

"Saying sorry won't bring him back," was all I said and I turned around. I didn't leave, but I couldn't stare at him any longer. I knew he was evil and couldn't be trusted, but when someone was crying and vulnerable like that, I tended to pity them. For me, pity is care. And there's no chance of me caring for Kalona after what he'd done to Heath. I couldn't. Wouldn't.

It took me a moment to decipher what the sound was coming from behind me.

I looked back.

It was Kalona, hunched over on the ground, weeping. Then I noticed something.

His wings weren't black! They were a very dark grey, almost black, but definitely not black anymore. That's weird..

Before I knew it, I was over next to him, my hand hovering in the air like it wanted to comfort him, but still hesitating because I really knew I shouldn't.

He killed Heath for Nyx' sake!

I hurried back over to my little bench that I had been sitting on. We weren't at the castle setting like we always had in the past. We were in a cloudy place, like a white open void that was filled with clouds or fog. Almost one of those simple dreams that doesn't have a distinct background, except for the Kalona part.

"Will you forever hate me?" Kalona asked me, now having had recovered from his weeping.

"Why do you care?" I didn't want to sound heartless but he'd killed Heath in cold blood, I didn't really feel like handing out sympathy cards.

"Why do I care? Why? Because, no matter how many times I attempt to convince you of this you refuse to understand: I love you with all of my immortal self. That will never change" He said this so emotionally it had me taken aback. Why was he acting even crazier about me than usual? Ehhhh I really needed to wake up. I can't keep feeling bad for this fallen angel.

"Ok. So you love me. I'm sorry, but I can never love you after what you did to Heath. That's unforgiveable. No will you tell me how to get out of here? I'd like to get back to my normal dreaming now." I looked at him expectantly.

"I'll do you even better. In order to wake up just say "è il momento di svegliarsi" and your body will respond." He wasn't crying but I could hear so much depression in it that it was so much worse than his tears.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's Italian for 'it's time to wake up now'. The reason your body will respond is because the most ancient vampyres originated in Italy." He answered in the same tone of utter despair.

"Oh. Alright, thank you." What could it hurt to be polite?

As I was turning, he spoke up, "My son Rephaim has not returned. Do you by chance, know where he could be?" There was a knowing note to how he said that. Hadn't Rephaim gone to join his father though? If he wasn't with Kalona, then where was he? Not still in Oklahoma…?

Oh Goddess!

What would happen if he came near Stevie Rae again? I know I said it was okay, but that's when I thought they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time and their Imprint would hopefully have broken.

"What is wrong? I sense fear in you…" Kalona broke her reverie.

"What are you, a Jedi Knight?" I muttered. He seemed amused. Yet still sad somehow.

"I don't know where he is. I have to go. Goodbye." I said curtly, not wanting to confirm his thoughts which probably told him his precious son was in her hometown still.

"Do not worry young Zoey, I am not going to come after you and your friends for harboring my ill willed son. If he wishes to stay that is no matter to me. If he wants to join me, he'll know where I am." With that, he walked away into the fog.

Ok so Kalona was out of the dream. It was still creepy though. I didn't really know the Italian way to say "switch dreams" so I decided to simply wake up. "è il momento di svegliarsi" I said the Italian phrase aloud, looking upwards.

I woke up with a loud gasp. My first reaction was wow, what Kalona said had actually worked. And the second reaction was where's Stark? Because again, Kalona was right and there wasn't anyone in bed with her.

"Stark?" I said into the dark silent room. Technically it was sunny and bright outside, but most of the rooms [because of the red fledglings/vamps arrival] had had special shades put in where it came down in a slide that was a thick, plane slate of fabric that shut out all the light. There were little remotes and everything so you could open and close them from wherever in the room. It was actually quite cool.

"What is it?" A dark figure was on top of me the second after I'd uttered my Guardians' name.

"AH-!" I screamed because there was someone _on top_ of me. But my shriek was cut off almost as soon as I'd started screaming my head off by a soft, strong hand covering my mouth.

"Ssshhh! Calm down Z, it's all alright, I'm here, I'm here, it's okay.." He was stroking my face and hair, trying to shush me in a gentle way.

"Shmarg?" I mumbled through his hand.

He laughed quietly, pulling his hand away, "Yeah, its Shmarg. What's wrong?"

"You scared the bageezus outa me!" I whispered at him, smiling in turn at my silliness.

"Well let's just hope you didn't wake up the cowgirl," Stark said, and then we both looked over at Stevie Rae's bed. She was moving restlessly, but didn't wake up.

Stark and I held our breath until she stopped moving. Phew.

We sat there for a few more silent minutes, just staring at each other.

"So where were you? Obviously you weren't sleeping with me because-" I stopped.

"Because why? How'd you know?" He looked puzzled. Why would any normal person know or not if someone was in the bed, when they're supposed to be unconscious?

But of course Stark was too quick, "Kalona was in your dream wasn't he?" He looked mad.

"It's okay, it wasn't like a scary nightmare where he tries to seduce me" I looked away guiltily, because those hadn't always been nightmares.

"Then why was he there?" Stark demanded.

I continued to lay there and think about that for a second. Why had he been there? It wasn't like he'd really said much. He'd said sorry and told me how to wake up, by commanding my body in Italian. And about Rephaim being able to do what he wants.

Wait! I wonder if that whole Italian thing works when I'm awake too. I'll have to test that out sometime [once I find a translating book that is].

And Rephaim? I'd let Stevie Rae know that little fun fact later when we were alone.

"He wanted to say sorry." I answered truthfully. That really had been his true purpose in reality.

Not really _reality _reality, but you know what I mean.

I saw the expressions flash across Starks' face. Confusion, frustration, epiphany-ism, and understanding.

"About what he did to Heath?" he said.

"Yeah" I had cried out my tears for Heath, I was just for Stark now. Not a bunch of different Zoeys. I was sad about Heath, and I always would, but I wasn't going to hurt Stark too by crying about my dead ex-boyfriend in front of him.

"And you forgave him?"

"Heck no! Why would I forgive him? He's evil! He killed Heath, and tried to kill you too in the Otherworld." I said incredulously. Did he really think I was going to forgive him that easily? Geez.

"Hey hey! I didn't actually think you did, I was just double-checking. And yeah, I guess you're right." He put his hands up in surrender.

Just then I realized Stark was still sitting on top of me. Not putting all of his weight on me [would have made me die awhile ago] but just enough where it was comfortable for us.

He saw me staring at the place where he was sitting on me. He laughed, "Oh yeah. Uhm, should I get down?"

"You don't have too" I chuckled quietly; trying not to disturb Stevie Rae's sleeping form. What came as a surprise was that she wasn't in her bed anymore. Huh. I guess she went to sleep in Aphrodite's room or something.

"Ohh, you wanna play, huh?" Stark grinned wickedly at me. He put his hands down by my ribs and gently tickled me, I tried to stop him but it became the out of control tickling that made me crazy and squirming and bucking myself up at him.

"Ok, ok, ok, please" giggle, "stop, please." I was gasping from the tickle attack. At least he finally stopped.

He laughed at me; apparently my abused expression was funny to him. I had an inspiration.

Pulling my legs out from underneath him, I got on top of him and pinned him to the bed with my hands on his.

"Ooo kinky" He said as he licked his lips. His put his legs up around my hips so he had a tight grip on me, just like I had on his wrists.

I looked down at our entangled bodies.

"Well, we seem to be at an impasse." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hmm, I do conquer." He said, arching his eyebrows in a funny way.

"I think I can win though.." I said.

"Oh yeah? How?" He asked.

"What? You don't think I can?" I said.

"I'm not entirely sure… Prove it!" He challenged.

"Ok, you asked for it." I leaned over him and my lips reached out to meet with his a dance that wasn't known to man.

At first he pretended to fight back and resist the kiss, but he was no match for my charm. His legs loosened and then so did my hands. It started out as a battle, now it's as if we were working together against the forces of the heat that was rapidly building between us. I guess we were trying to cool it down with our mouths?

We were all over the place, I swear my blankets had never been that shambled up. I felt him shifting, placing himself above me, pressing against me. It was such a passion filled moment, it was almost too late when I realized he was still trying to win! What a fool!

I shoved him back down against the bed, not allowing him to move anymore, including stopping him from winning.

I pulled away and got up into a sitting position and said, "Seems to me like I'm the winner" I bent down and nipped at his ear playfully.

As I was there, he lifted his head and bit into my neck, drawing some blood.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Mwa ha ha haa!**

**I'm so evil xD**

**I'm sorry, I just had to do it! **

**Please review, and yes, chapter eleven is soon to come ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't own HoN.**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 11**

**Zoey**

I gasped in pleasure as he sunk his teeth into my skin.

Was this really happening? Stark was drinking from me? Oh my god this is was amazing. I remember from the grove when he drank from me, which was just sooo exhilarating!

He kept drinking and soon we were bonded as a whole, not even two people, but one being. An Imprint.

I reached down and started tugging at his shirt, about to remove it.

I stopped.

"No, it's okay," Stark said into my ear, trying to help me in what I was about to do.

"I, I'm just not ready yet," I stammered.

"Ok," Stark said, and with that he leaned in and closed the wound by running his tongue across it.

"I'm sorry," I said, honestly I was, I didn't want to disappoint him, but I really wasn't ready for this type of thing just yet.

"It's alright, we have lots of time ahead of us, my Queen," Stark said.

"Thanks for understanding, my Guardian" I said putting his hands in mine.

Stark pulled one of my hands up and kissed it softly like someone might, well, a queen. It was sort of silly, but cute.

"Looks like I lost" Stark said, making both of us laugh.

"If you realize what just happened I'd say we both won," I said, thinking about being Imprinted again. Obviously it would be different than with Heath who was human, Stark was my Guardian, so we were bonded even before.

When I woke up Stark wasn't there. I sat up and stared around the room, noticing Stevie Rae had returned.

"Hey Z, mornin'" Stevie Rae grumbled from over on her bed.

"Something the matter?" I asked her, catching the hint of a bad mood.

"Eh, I just don't like couch surfing that much," she said.

"But it couldn't have been that bad, Aphrodite's room is so close," I thought for a second, "why'd you leave anyway?" I asked.

"I did go to Aphrodite's at first, but then I heard noises and thought of possibly walking in on her and Darius doing," she made a gag face, "stuff."

"So then where did you go?" I said, hoping she hadn't actually gone through too much last night.

"To the Twins' room" she said.

"And you slept there?" I said, thinking this was where her little adventure ended last night.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Well what do you mean, 'kind of'?" I said, curious.

"I went in and they weren't asleep…" she said with a weird look on her face.

"What were they doing then? That's weird." What could they possibly be doing in the middle of the night? [technically it had been light out, but it was this whole day-night-switched thing.]

"Hanging out with Adrien," she grimaced.

"You don't like him?" I asked, it's not like we were really friends yet, I'd just met the guy. But I didn't really see anything really wrong with him.

"No, he's fine. Pretty cute too I guess." She admitted. But I sensed there was something else bothering her.

"But..?" I asked.

"So I go in and tell em I was just trying to give you and Stark a bit of privacy, they're cool with it. So I lay down to get some shut eye, but the thing is, they won't shut up! I love those girls but when they are flirting with some hunky Italian guy, ugh." She finished with a huff of irritation.

"I know what you mean. So what did you do?" I said.

"I left of course, it was ridiculous." She exclaimed.

"Where did you go? Is that when you came back here?" I guessed.

"I did come back here a little later.." she said vaguely.

"Where else did you go?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ok Zo. Pretty much everyone at this school hates me right now, or I can't trust em. Except for you, Stark, Aphrodite, the Twins, Adrien, Lenobia, and.." the last persons' name she said was so quiet that I couldn't hear it. I was pretty sure I was right in my guess though.

"Hm, what was that last one you said? Couldn't quite make that out?" I said, even though I already knew the answer.

"Erik." She said.

"Erik." I repeated, not sure I was hearing her right.

"Yes, Z, Erik. Trust me, it's totally fine. I had nowhere else to go, I just slept in his room for a few hours." Stevie Rae said.

"You slept in his bed with him! Stevie Rae! He's my ex!" I said incredulously.

"No of course I didn't Z! I wouldn't you silly High Priestess. He slept on the floor." He what?

"Stevie Rae, you made him give up his bed and sleep on the floor? That wasn't very nice, it's not like Stark and I needed the room to ourselves." It definitely would have been awkward with Stevie Rae in the room last night, but still, Erik didn't need to suffer for us.

"I didn't! I said all I wanted was to sleep on the floor, but he insisted that _a lady should never have to sleep on the hard floor when a man is in a comfy bed mere inches away" _it was funny to hear her imitation of Erik's voice.

"He really said that?" I said, happy and a little shocked that Erik had been so nice to Stevie Rae. He kind of needed to repay her for locking her up earlier though, so I guess he was doing a good job.

"Yep, it was real nice." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh yeah, where's Stark?" I asked, because he obviously wasn't here in the room with them.

"Uh I ran into him on my way back, he said he needed to take a walk or something. He said he'd meet us at breakfast. He also wanted me to make sure you were alright because you woke up from some weird Kalona-related dream again." She said, with a worried look on her face by the end of her statement.

"Oh yeah, I did have a dream about Kalona last night." I said.

"Well what was it about?" she asked.

"Kalona wanted to apologize for what he did to Heath and he told me if Rephaim was here than he didn't care if he stayed or something like that." I said to her, trying to remember the rest, "and he said if Rephaim wanted to join him, 'he knows where to find him.'" I said.

"Really? He said Rephaim could stay?" She seemed a little too excited in my opinion.

"But didn't you say he was far away by now?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, probably." Stevie Rae said disappointedly.

"Probably? So you don't know for sure? You never know, he could still be near.." I hated to think of her going off to see a Raven Mocker in her free time but it was worse to see her all sad and whatnot like this.

"It's not like I know his exact location, but I just know he's far away," Stevie Rea said uncertainly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense" I said.

"Aphrodite! What the hell!" Stevie Rae said in response to our blond friend running in their room naked, barely covered with a white towel.

"Oh, don't even. It's not my fault my shower's broken." She said as she headed for our bathroom.

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a damn plumber." Normally we would just shrug off her bitchiness, but this made us laugh. A good subject change was always great.

**Stevie Rae**

It took them a little more time to get ready that morning, what with someone occupying their bathroom for an hour.

Once they all got downstairs most had eaten breakfast so they didn't have anyone to deal with in the kitchen.

Settled in front of her bowl of cereal, Stevie Rae dug in.

Zzz zzz zzz

Her phone vibrated, alerting her that she had a text. She opened it;

_Hi_

It was from Rephaim. Hi? That wasn't a normal message from him. Then again, it wasn't exactly _normal _yet to have Rephaim texting her.

So it was pretty easy to text back;

_Hello _

Stevie Rae smiled to herself. She was glad it wasn't something urgent that made her head hurt.

"What are you grinning about over here?" Zoey's voice came from beside her, where Zoey was sitting down with her Count Chocula.

"Oh nothing, just happy to be home is all," she wasn't really lying, just omitting the other part of the truth.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I suppose things should go back to normal now. At least for awhile." She said, jokingly.

"So what should we do today?" Stevie Rae said, considering there aren't any classes on Saturdays. A'duh.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Zoey said.

Go see Rephaim.

What?

Stevie Rae pushed that suggestion to the back of her brain.

Zoey gave her a look, reacting to Stevie Rae's odd expression.

"Hmm. I think I want to take a walk. Have some alone time. Consult with Earth a bit if you catch my drift." She said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Zoey looked at her while she took some more bites of cereal, "Alright. That sounds nice, hope ya have fun." She said as she hopped off her stool and put her dish in the sink.

"Thanks," Stevie Rae said before Zoey walked away.

Was she mad about something?

Stevie Rae couldn't think of anything she might have said to make Z mad.

Zz zzzz zzzz z

"What Rephaim?" she said out loud without thinking.

"Who?" A voice behind her asked, scaring her.

"What? Oh no, I, I wasn't talking to anyone, just talking to myself," Stevie Rae said, lamely.

Aphrodite shrugged and walked away, while muttering, "dang hillbillies."

Stevie Rae paid no attention to her little comment. She opened the awaiting text message;

_How are you? _

What the hay? Why was he so concerned?

She could have sworn they'd said goodbye back at the museum, for, well, awhile. Now he was texting her like some regular friend? This was confusing.

She typed out her response and pressed send;

_I'm doing good. How about you?_

She really should have just said 'fine. Bye.' Or something along those lines. She wanted their imprint to go away so they could eventually forget about one another.

That thought sent a searing pain through her chest.

No.

She didn't want that, not really.

She wanted to be around him, and feel his presence.

She felt the next message arrive and looked at her phone.

_I'm surviving. _

What does that mean? He was surviving, but not good?

Stevie Rae responded;

_Is there something wrong?_

She waited. By now she was outside, heading for a tree in her sight that was big and looked very welcoming.

Once she was on the ground in front of the old oak, leaning her back against it, she opened her phone to see the message she knew was there.

_Life is dull._

Stevie Rae laughed quietly to herself as she replied.

_Yes it is, but there isn't much I can do for you._

The next message she got was surprising.

_Rephaim: I wish to see you._

_Stevie Rae: Why?_

_Rephaim: Life isn't much lately, I am terribly bored._

_Stevie Rae: What about your father? Haven't you missed him? Have you found him yet?_

_Rephaim: I have missed him, but no, I stopped my quest in going back to him._

_Stevie Rae: How come? _

_Rephaim: I don't know._

_Stevie Rae: What are you talking about?_

_Rephaim: It doesn't matter. When can I see you?_

Stevie Rae didn't know if seeing him anytime soon was such a good idea. She wanted to. But she shouldn't. But there were questions she'd rather ask in person…

_Stevie Rae: When are you gonna be back in town?_

It was a little longer wait than normal before he responded.

_Rephaim: I am in town now._

_Stevie Rae: Where?_

_Rephaim: Around. When can we meet?_

She hesitated. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult to leave the school grounds.

_Stevie Rae: Today. Meet me behind the museum that you hid in before. In an hour._

_Rephaim: Okay. See you then._

**End of Chapter 11**

**Please review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I don't own the House of Night, sad, but true.**

**I love all of your reviews, thank you!**

**I am using our shared-ish idea in this Hannah ;D**

**I have a list of things I want to happen throughout the story, if there's anything you want to happen, just say so.**

**Read&Review ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Rephaim**

Why was he going back to his father? Was there a concrete reason for it? Sure it was his blood that ran through Rephaim's veins, but every child must eventually leave the nest.

In his case, that was the more appropriate way of putting it.

Stevie Rae's blood ran through his veins too.

They were still Imprinted and that didn't really mind. He liked being able to know if she was ok, or at least not in danger.

That's why he had decided to turn around and go back to Oklahoma. He'd sensed that she was in danger, then after they'd texted, she'd said she'll "take care of it" which means there was something to take care of.

Flying back was a battle. He almost turned around several times, trying to tell himself he didn't need to know if she was okay. That they were done with whatever this was and to leave it at that.

But he just couldn't. So the next day when he knew she'd be awake after the sun had set, he texted her. He still didn't quite get this ridiculous technology of cellphones but once he got one it really did come in handy when he specifically needed to communicate right to her.

How had he gotten a hold of one? He asked a human politely.

No, really, that's literally what he had done. He saw a human walking on the sidewalk talking on the device and Rephaim flew down and stood right in front of it an asked, "May I have that?" The man had gone completely white, dropped the phone into my hand and ran.

He was scared stiff.

Rephaim found it a little insulting but at least he got what he wanted without hurting anyone. He remembered how Stevie Rae didn't like her red fledglings to harm humans or anything, so he was trying to please her in his own way.

Then there's the matter of how he got the Red Ones phone number. He sat at the top of a building for several minutes until he finally acquired it.

He sat and thought about her, everything and anything he could think of. It was actually a kind of painful experience thinking about her like that, without her around.

Ah ha! Success. He assumed it had something to do with their strange Imprint, it assisted him in figuring out her telephonic digits. All of a sudden he had _known_.

When he got back into town he knew he couldn't just check into a hotel or some nonsense. What he wanted more than anything was to get to Stevie Rae and stay as close as possible.

He knew she wouldn't be back at the depot, that wasn't hard to figure out. He still flew passed the old abandoned building just in case (he couldn't feel her there). The only other place he could think of was the House of Night. Did she live there now? Maybe, he didn't know.

Flying there reminded him of the last night he'd been there. When his father and his brothers were attacking the students and professors. Just thinking about what he'd done to that teacher made him sick, of course it wasn't right, and he would never forgive himself for it. He knew it had hurt Stevie Rae. With the knowledge of his own guilt, how could he expect anyone at the House of Night to forgive him? He couldn't. All he could do is hope for some kind of acceptance of his existence from them.

After he had texted her and she actually agreed to meet him _that day _he was pretty excited. He went to the museum where his Vampyre had said they were to meet that day.

Rephaim went up to the roof because it was where he was most comfortable. He waited. There was something that edged at his mind though. He knew females liked floral things, his father had told him that. He only thought of it as truth because his father had won over several,_ several _women with the assistance of flowers.

With inspiration, Rephaim leapt off the side of the roof and flew straight in the direction of a nearby meadow he'd seen.

**Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae knew Zoey already knew she was going to be with nature in some way today so she didn't really find it necessary to find everyone and let them know where she was headed. It really was a burden having to think up excuses.

She thought she had some time before her meeting with that special being, so she went for a walk around the grounds and thought about what the day was going to be like.

Who knew what she should expect? Were they going to go on a picnic? Suck each others blood? Fight someone? She had no idea what a normal hangout would be like with Rephaim. In their past experiences it was her healing him, the fighting off Darkness, him saving her, and whatever else. The point is they've never really been around each other _just_ to be around each other.

That last thought sent butterflies going all fluttery and crazy in her stomach. This surprised her and put a small smile on her lips.

Tired of just walking around and being alone, Stevie Rae quickly made her way to the entrance and over to the car that the school had provided. It was a nice little red Volkswagen GTI. Stevie Rae really did like it, especially the color. It seemed to be just right in a funny sorta way.

She drove slower at first, getting used to the new car. Then, she accelerated, in anticipation at getting to see Rephaim very soon.

When she got to the museum, she parked in the back, making sure no one would see her not so incognito red car. All she needed was Dallas to drive by, see her car, come investigate and have further proof that she's evil or some nonsense.

Finding Rephaim was too difficult. The smell was a huge hint as well. A very floral scented wave was wafting down the stairs and leading Stevie Rae up the staircase.

It was simple once she got to the roof. Why hadn't she thought of that? He was always most comfortable closest to the sky as possible.

He was sitting there, in the middle of the rooftop, surrounded by flowers. If food were flowers, she would call this a buffet. There were soo many, different colors, shapes, smells. It was just amazing.

Stevie Rae almost forgot Rephaim was there until she heard him clear his throat. Not in a rude way, but kind of gentler, if you can imagine.

She looked up to see him walking towards her, with a somewhat uncertain look in his all-too-human-eyes.

"This is-…beautiful!" Stevie Rae said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm so pleased that you like the arrangement I have put together for you," he said moving closer.

"Like it! I don't like it!" she said, not thinking.

Rephaim looked hurt, which made her feel guilty and, well, stupid.

"That didn't come out right-" she began.

"No, do not worry, it doesn't matter." Rephaim turned away, walking back to his original spot.

Stevie Rae wasn't going to let him get all sad because of what she said, it was quite silly really. So before he could get out of reach, she put her hand out and grabbed hold of his, stopping him in his tracks.

He wasn't using all his strength, but he was still resisting a bit. She pulled harder and swung him around. She looked right into his eyes, collecting his other hand so she now had both, one in either hand.

"I _don't_ like it….I _love_ it" She said, pausing for dramatic effect.

He looked happy. He looked happier than she had ever seen him before. It was good to make people happy, instead of causing pain.

Without a word, Rephaim picked her up and hugged her, real tight. It was so sweet Stevie Rae just didn't want to let go.

**Rephaim**

Once he landed in the meadow he knew this was the place he was looking for. It was covered with flowers. They were spread all over, there was hardly anywhere that he could see grass.

He walked all over the small forest of flowers, trying to make a decision, then he came to the conclusion, why not take some of each? There were enough flowers for the rooftop and lots more.

So Rephaim took as many as he could without ruining them, resulting in him taking several trips back and forth to the museum.

Rephaim set all the flowers out, on the ground in a way he thought was nice.

In the distance he could hear a vehicle approaching. That could only mean one thing: she was almost there.

Rephaim was all ready with the flowers and everything when he heard the door to the museum open. Footsteps. Silence. Footsteps. Louder Footsteps.

That's when Rephaim saw her and her familiar curly blond hair and red tattoos. She wasn't looking at him, she was observing the room with a look of awe on her face. He hoped that was a good sign.

She walked further into the room and just kept looking at the flowers. He cleared his throat, reminding her that he was there.

He got up and walked over to her as she looked up and met his eyes. He really hoped she liked it, he wasn't sure how to read her expression at the moment.

Then she said, a little shaky, "This is-…beautiful!" her voice cracked at the end.

"I'm so pleased that you like the arrangement I have put together for you," he said moving closer, sighing in relief.

"Like it! I don't like it!" she said, sending a pain like a knife through his chest.

She saw his face and started to say, "That didn't come out right-" but Rephaim stopped her. He didn't want her to feel guilty for what she couldn't control. Why would she like this? It was from a beast, an unlovable beast.

"No, do not worry, it doesn't matter." Rephaim turned away, walking back to where he'd been sitting, hoping those retched things called tears didn't decide to appear and make him seem weak.

Before he got a couple inches away, Stevie Rae grabbed his hand in order to pull him back. He didn't want to though, how could he face her with all of this pain in his eyes? He gave in though and turned, enjoying his hands in hers all too much.

"I _don't_ like it….I _love_ it" She said, the pause in between causing even more heartache inside of Rephaims chest.

He stood there for a second, unable to comprehend what she'd said. She loved it? Really? The look in her eyes told her she wasn't lying.

Without saying anything he picked her up in an embrace that felt so new and warm for him he didn't let go until they were both content.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Sorry it wasn't a speedy update, I had a lot of distractions xD**

**Please review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I don't own House of Night.**

**Hey guys, sorry it took forever. I didn't know what to write lol. **

**Hope you like this! **

**Read and review**

**Chapter 13**

**Heath**

The moment he walked away from Zoey was heart wrenching. Heath knew it was what was best for her though. He was dead, his time lost and over with. But Zoey still had a lot to do and fading away to become nothingness wasn't one of them. So he couldn't really feel too bad for making the decision.

The sight he met was so beautiful he could cry.

A football field.

Now not just any football field, but the perfect one. Perfectly polished stands, fresh grass that was cut exactly the same for each and every real green blade. The sky was a magical blue filled with soft clouds shaped like cheering fans. It was such a long, wide field, he marveled at its enormousness.

Oh what Heath would give to be holding a football right now.

Then, as if someone had heard his thought, a noise came from somewhere close by.

Heath looked up and saw in the distance, a football whirling through the air right towards him. Using only instinct, Heath snatched it right out of the air.

The adrenaline mixed with the amazing feel of the pigskin in his hands was exhilarating and made him happier than he could remember being in awhile.

This also was probably why he hadn't realized the being sitting on the bleachers.

What alerted him of her presence was when she started laughing and clapping her hands.

Heath gasped in surprise at how beautiful and shockingly magnificent she looked. Her long flowy hair, stunning face, a body only a goddess could have.

That's it.

Nyx! The Goddess was there.

Heath didn't know what to do so he mimicked how he'd seen Darius and other warriors address Zoey in what seemed like respect. With his fist over his heart.

"Calm child, don't feel nervous. I am just here to talk," her voice like honey, Nyx said this to Heath who was now hesitantly moving over to where she was seated.

"Talk?" he asked.

She chuckled at his worried expression. "So how are you enjoying your field?" she said, gesturing to the immense football field.

"Mine? What do you mean?" Heath said incredulously.

"I created this for you, as a token of my gratitude for your sacrifice. For my Zoey. If not for you, she might still be in the Otherworld, something entirely different than the Zoey we all know and love." She said this in a very serious tone.

Heath hated to think of what might've happened without Zoey in the world. He shuddered.

He looked up at Nyx, "I wasn't going to let Zoey give up. And thanks, for this..it really is awesome."

Nyx smiled at him, "It was nothing. As easy as snapping my fingers. You are dead Heath, which means you've ended up in a place that is not necessarily heaven, but close to it. If there's anything you want or need, just ask and you will have it. Well mostly anything.." she trailed off at the end which made Heath want to ask what she meant but changed his course, "Uh, where do I sleep and eat and everything?" he asked, looking around. The grass did look comfy enough to sleep on but there were other things a football field couldn't provide.

Then he thought for a second, "Wait, do I even have to do all those things here? Eat, sleep, go to the bathroom..?"

Nyx laughed at his confused faced, "It's a little weird, but you don't really have to. You can, but they aren't _needs_ here. Most of the people who end up here don't do those things when they first get here because they don't want to, they think it's interesting or whatever. But some end up doing all of those things again after awhile."

Heath asked, "How come? What's the point?"

Nyx was silent for a second, "I think it's because a lot of them want to have their life as normal as possible. Like they used to have it."

"Except obviously, getting to see all their loved ones every day." Heath added in a defeated tone of voice.

Nyx's face lit up and made her face even more beautiful than before. "I wouldn't say that just yet…"

Heath's head whipped up to look at her face in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I am a very powerful being. So I have lots of gifts. How do you think I made this field for you? It was simple, took seconds. So a long time ago, people here were fading, turning bad and just being insanely depressed, even though they had everything they could ever want. Except for, like you pointed out, their loved ones."

"You kill people for the ones here!" Heath shouted in outrage.

"Let me finish please." Nyx said, her face not faltering in the slightest. "In every home, or wherever people here choose to stay, I have a-a…let's say television type thing. I allow people to see and watch everyone they left behind and see how they are; get their fill of their loved ones. Clearly it isn't to be used for inappropriate behavior, which I hope you will honor."

"Are you serious? That's so cool. And of course." Heath was so excited he would get to use this TV thing sometime in the future.

"Where is it? How do I get one?" he said eagerly.

"Imagine your dream home and you'll find it inside." Nyx said in a mysterious way.

"Ok" Heath closed his eyes and imagined a nice big house that was dark, had lots of windows, a big kitchen, comfortable furniture everywhere, huge bed, entertainment area. The last thing was a ginormous flat screen TV that almost covers the whole wall in the downstairs living room.

"Heath, you can open your eyes now." He hear Nyx's soft velvety voice coming from somewhere next to him. He did as he was told.

When he opened his eyes he gasped again, seeing the house he had been imagining in his head, standing right there in front of him.

He ran inside and didn't even have to hesitate because he knew where everything was already. Making his way to the flat screen, he sat down on the big black sofa. The remote in his hand he pressed the red POWER button.

The TV came on and for a second he thought it was just some television show where some girl comes in to see a bunch of flowers and then her and her boyfriend act all cheesy and kissy.

Then he realized. Wait. That guy has a beak. And that chick is a Red Vampire. Stevie Rae!

And…Rephaim? Too weird!

Heath was confused though. He looked around the room and jumped in shock to see Nyx sitting there right next to him. He hadn't heard her enter or anything. Oh well, she was a Goddess after all.

"Nyx, I thought you said I could watch my friends? Can't I see the real thing? Fake stuff won't fill the hole inside…" Heath said disappointed.

"But Heath, this is real. Stevie Rae and Rephaim are actually living this at this moment. I wouldn't show you something that is unreal, that would be silly." Nyx explained.

"But why would she do that! Doesn't she know what he is! Ugh." Heath was on his feet, pointing at the screen where Zoey's best friend was now hugging a vile Raven Mocker.

"Heath, you can't judge people's decisions. And if you pay attention and actually see what's happening down in the real world, you'd understand. If you can't handle what you see then maybe you shouldn't have World-Vo yet." Ny said, reaching for his remote.

Heath pulled it out of her reach. Not like she couldn't get it if she really wanted to, but he didn't want her taking it.

"World-Vo?" He asked at the word he'd heard her just use.

"You've heard of TiVo. Well this is like that, but you can watch people down in the world that you came from." She said.

"Oh. That's funny. Am I able to watch real TV too?" Heath asked.

"Of course, like I said, you can have pretty much anything you want here. This has been fun, but I do need to go now. Try to enjoy yourself Heath, you deserve it. You certainly didn't deserve to die.." Nyx said sadly.

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about that, so I'll just be good and live on here, or whatever it is that I doing. Thanks for everything." Heath said, not seeing the expression on her face when he said _there's nothing you can do about that._

"You're welcome Heath. Goodbye for now" Nyx said, in her sweet, miraculously gentle voice that echoed in the air around Heath as he looked up to see her gone.

"Wow. Talk about unexpected." Heath sat and thought about the day. At least he wasn't just sitting in a vast white bundle of clouds being bored like he'd pictured heaven before.

With a laugh at that thought, he remembered his friends and how he missed them. He turned his attention back to the television.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Hope you liked it, please leave me some reviews **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own The House of Night series**

**I hope you like this chapter, read and review **

**Chapter 14**

**Zoey**

Stevie Rae sure was acting a little weird. Maybe she was off to see Rephaim and didn't want me to know? That thought sent a little jolt of pain through me. If Stevie Rae was happy being with a guy, she should be able to trust her BFF with talking about it. Maybe she just wasn't ready to tell me.

I guess I can just give her time, it's not like she'll really keep a secret from me for too long.

As I walked toward the boys' dorms I thought. Thought about how things are going around here. Seems to be going fairly smooth considering recent events with a certain fallen angel.

Hopefully things didn't get too boring…

This made me laugh out loud. Boring? Did that mean I thought battling crazy creatures was fun?

Laughing to myself I hadn't noticed the person walking up behind me.

"Boo!" He said as he tickled my sides. This totally freaked me out and I whipped around throwing them off their feet with a gust of wind I unintentionally flung at them.

As I focused on the person now lying on the ground unconscious I gasped in horror.

"Stark!" I shouted as I ran over to his unmoving body.

When I reached him I knelt down next to him, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't actually hurt. I put my ear against his chest, measuring his breathing.

He's breathing. Just unconscious. Oh, good job Zoey.

Cursing myself, I sat there and stared at him. Imagining him awake and smiling at her, fully okay.

I sat there for a few more minutes, cross-legged, staring out across the school grounds. It looked peaceful. The night sky was covered with so many stars there was more white than dark blue. And the moon caused even more light to be spread.

There were quite a bit of students out, enjoying the warm, Saturday morning. Technically night, but everyone woke up not too long ago.

I looked at the few people who were closest. They looked like they were playing some sort of game, or just chasing each other for the fun of it. This made me smile. Maybe things were going to be normal and stay that way for awhile.

"What are you looking at?" I heard a curious voice.

I looked down to see Stark laying there, smiling at me. Exactly as I had been picturing him.

I asked him, "Just people. Are you okay? I could've sworn you would be out longer than that…" I stared at him wonderingly.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling of warmth and then I was awake. Don't worry; I've been knocked out before. Well, I've never woken up like that, but no big deal." He said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Usually I wake up with an ache in my head, or like I was sleeping wrong. But this was different, it seemed like I was somewhere else, unconscious I guess, then I felt this amazing warmth in my chest and I was up." He acted like it didn't matter, but I stared in thought.

Had I done this? Was the warmth Stark was talking about my doing?

Stark saw my brain working. "What is it?" He asked.

"Stark, I-I think I woke you up. With weird powers or something." I said, unsure. As I said it I knew I was right though.

"Really? That's cool! I guess it's not really a shock that you have healing powers, you're full of surprises. Not to mention Neferet does too and she used to be a High Priestess of Nyx. "Stark said.

"That's right, except Z isn't a crazy Dark biatch." Came the voice of non other than Shaunee from behind.

"Shaunee? Hey. What's up? Where's Erin? I've never seen you two apart before." Stark said as our friend plopped down on the grass next to us.

"I don't know." Shaunee shrugged her shoulders. "She said she wanted some alone time." Her eyes looked clouded.

"To do what?" I asked her. Yeah, people are entitled to their privacy, but like Stark had said, I couldn't think of one time when one was without the other.

"I don't _know_, and it's really bugging me. First, she gets up super early, then she just leaves without even waking me up. Just left a stupid note." She finished as she flicked a folded up piece of paper at them, looking away in irritation. It was weird to see her so out of character and in a bad mood.

I picked up the note that had landed in my lap and read;

_Hey I need some alone time today_

_See you at dinner_

_3_

"Hm. That is weird." I said as I handed Erin's note to Stark for him to read. "She didn't say anything about it yesterday?"

"No. And what's more annoying is that she totally ditched me at dinner last night saying "she had stuff to do."" Shaunee complained.

What's up with Erin? What could she possibly have to do that was so important she had to keep it a secret from Shaunee?

I looked at her bothered face, "Have you tried texting her?" I questioned her. Erin always had her phone.

"Of course! And she keeps sending me messages saying things like, 'sorry, busy' and 'I'll explain later.' Like what is she doing? This totally sucks." Shaunee said as she put her face into her arms on her knees as she made a muffled 'humph' sound.

Just then I felt a vibration come from my jeans pocket. I pulled out my phone to see a text notification from: Erin! Hopefully this could allow me to give Shaunee some good news.

I opened the message;

_Hey Z! I need you and Stark to come to classroom 18A ASAP! _

_And don't tell Shaunee about this! I'll explain as soon as you get here._

Maybe this Erin mystery was going to be solved! But not tell Shaunee? And we'll have to ditch her in order to get there without her. Oh, this isn't going to make her feel any better about the whole 'Erin situation.' But if it meant getting to the bottom of things then I was going to have to send my friend in another direction for now.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will work out. It's Erin. She'll come around." Stark said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope so." Shaunee said, not at all sounding any happier.

A few silent minutes went by as we sat there, Shaunee looking miserable, me thinking of a way for me and Stark to get away without arising suspicion, and Stark just sitting there looking adorable as he made little circles with his finger on my leg.

"Hey Shaunee, maybe Damien and Jack knows something about the Erin Situation. I think they said something about going and watching movies in the girls' dorms." Stark said, out of blue….or was it?

"You're right, they might! I'll see you guys later, dinner I guess. Or lunch? Anyway, ta ta for now." Shaunee said as she stood and bounded her way to the girls' dorms.

I watched as she left and thought. Hmm.. That was convenient.

I got to my feet and said, "Come with me." I didn't need to look back to know that Stark was coming because after a couple seconds of walking away, I felt his hand slide its way into mine, entwining our fingers. I had to admit, I did like it.

I led him into the school and walked down a few halls, and finally entering one that seemed to be deserted. I opened a classroom door to find that it was empty, just like I had been hoping. I pulled him through the door and closed the door behind us.

I turned and stared him straight in the eyes, "Ok Stark. Have you been reading my mind?" It felt sort of silly to say, but I had a feeling it was true.

Stark put on that cocky grin he knew I loved so much and said, "You already know I can do this! It's a part of the Warrior Oath remember?" I felt stupid for forgetting. He'd told me this. You can't really blame me for letting it slip my mind, I mean, I had almost died-again.

"Oh yeah. I guess I just forgot. Thanks for that though, I couldn't think of anything to get rid of Shaunee." I said.

I told Stark where we needed to go and we went in search of classroom 18A. Once we found it I knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect from the other side. We heard Erin shout "Come in!" and so we did.

**Aphrodite**

Waking up next to Darius was always a treat. Just knowing he was there made Aphrodite incredibly happy. It was a Saturday so they slept in, which was nice. Not having to think about a bunch of stressful, chaotic things sure to happen that day. Just a nice, normal Saturday.

Aphrodite and Darius got up and prettied themselves before heading down to breakfast (mostly Aphrodite had to pretty herself, Darius only needed a 2 minute shower.)

Aphrodite wandered over to a squishy looking purple chair next to the gay boys and one of the twins while Darius got some food for them in the kitchen. They were watching some hero movie. Jack and Damien looked their normal selves, all gay-like and happy. But Shaunee looked depressed. Wait. Shaunee? No Erin?

"Shaunee where's Erin? Don't you two share a brain or something?" Aphrodite loved her sarcasm. It came so easily for her too. But instead of just rolling her eyes and ignoring the comment she looked like it really bothered her. Aphrodite felt a small pang of guilt. Even though Shaunee and the other geeks irritated her, they were still her friends.

"I don't know." Shaunee said indignantly.

This was surprising, the Twins usually knew exactly where the other was, even more so, they were generally right next to each other all the time.

"Oh." Was the brilliant response Aphrodite came up with. She decided to switch her attention over to the other dweebs who were very into their movie. "What are you watching?" she asked.

"Iron Man" Jack said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that. Doesn't that Obadiah guy die?" After Aphrodite said this Jack looked at her incredulously. Damien slapped his forehead in a way of saying 'good job Aphrodite.'

"Don't tell me this is your first time seeing it?" she said.

"Yes, actually it is. Thank you for ruining it for me!" Jack glared at her but returned to watching the movie.

Aphrodite felt even more guilty. Maybe she should just stop talking. Then Darius came and sat next to her, handing her some fruit and a bagel.

Before she could take a bite her phone vibrated. Annoyed, Aphrodite pulled out her cell phone and opened the text she just got from Zoey;

_Come to classroom 18A._

_Bring Darius if you want, don't tell Shaunee._

Don't tell Shaunee? What about the other dorks? And of course she was going to bring Darius. Wanting to just sit and eat her breakfast she knew she couldn't just ignore Zoey, as much as she may want to right now. Aphrodite said she wanted to go outside with Darius and no one really seemed to be paying attention, so they left.

Once they were out of the building Darius looked at Aphrodite and asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"We have to go see what Zoey wants; she sent me a text a minute ago." With that, they made their way to classroom 18A, eating their breakfast on the way.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own The House of Night**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey **

"So you haven't actually changed? You're still the same Erin?" I asked.

"Of course I'm still the same! I know, it was terrible of me to act this way towards Shaunee, but it's not like I could just go and tell her what I'm up to. What kind of a surprise would that be?" Erin explained.

"I can't believe I forgot her birthday though!" I said, feeling rotten.

"Oh don't even fuss about it, you almost died again, it's alright." Erin said, patting her arm.

Zoey and Stark had entered a class that had so much decoration everywhere that everywhere they looked they could see pictures of Shaunee's face and every color of the rainbow. There were also boxes over flowing with more decoration. This was why Erin needed us. After about half an hour of setting up, I knew there was more work than just the three of us could handle. I retrieved my phone from the table I left it on and sent a message to Aphrodite, knowing Jack and Damien were probably with Shaunee at the moment and didn't really want to make her feel like more of her friends were ditching her. Even if Aphrodite is mean a lot, she'll help out considering it is Shaunee's birthday.

That reminds me, I don't have a gift for her yet. I can't just leave now, what with all the work to be done. Oh wait!

I typed out another text, this time for Stevie Rae;

_Hey, having a good day? What did you get for Shaunee? Do you mind picking something up for me? I completely forgot._

I put my phone back down, feeling a little relieved and got back to work. Not long after that, Aphrodite and Darius showed up, a little surprised, just as Stark and I were. We explained everything and they agreed to help. Well, Darius did and Aphrodite had no choice.

It was actually fun, working with everyone. Not everyone, but almost. In the midst of all the decorating, Darius found a lot of dust and dirt, because this class wasn't used often. So we had to move a lot of the party stuff out of the way and clean, setting us farther away from our goal. I heard a zzz zzzz zzzz over on the table where my phone was.

I walked over and clicked the message from my BFF open. It said;

_Yes, I am. Is it her birthday? Oh no! I forgot too. Yeah, I'll get something for both of us. When are we having the party? _

That made me feel a little better that I wasn't the only forgetful one. I sent my response;

_Okay thanks. And it's tonight, after dinner. It's a surprise, so don't say anything. _

I would have told her to come back as soon as possible, but she was doing something she wanted today, and I didn't really want to interrupt.

Just then, as I was putting my phone down, someone knocked at the door. As I was the one closest, I figured I would just answer it, probably Jack or Damien.

"Hey Zoey." Came an uncomfortable voice. Erik.

"Oh good, you're here. Hey Z, I hope you don't mind me asking Erik to help," Erin said as she walked up, sensing an awkward moment.

"Oh no, not at all. We're all friends here.." I trailed off as I scooted away, back to the others so I didn't have to say anything that would make things any weirder.

Stark sensed my unease, "You ok?" he asked.

I attempted a failed smile of reassurance, "Yeah, of course." He didn't buy it. "Who cares if he helps? You guys are supposed to be friends, remember? Just do your best" He said, squeezing my hand in comfort.

And that's what I did. I did my best. I did my best to say as little as possible to him, because, even if our goal was to be friends, it was still a little weird. I was distracted with all the work when I felt Erin shudder next to me. I looked at her and said, "Something the matter?" She looked around and then back at me, whispering, "I don't know… All day I've had this feeling that someone's _watching_." That's odd. Then I responded, "Who do you think is watching?" She thought for a second and said, "I have no idea, but the feeling is definitely there." I have felt that before too, but sometimes it was just paranoia. Was Erin's feeling really something to worry about?

"She's not crazy; I've been feeling it too." Aphrodite said. I looked up to see that she was serious. I had forgotten she was just across from us at our table doing something with ribbons.

"When?" I asked Aphrodite.

"I don't know, when I'm awake? I didn't _log down_ when I was feeling watched" she said in her normal, sarcastic tone.

So two of my friends were feeling watched. Who knew how many of the others were feeling that too? I decided to ask each of them, at different times in order not to freak them out, but I had to know if they all were having this weird inkling of someone watching. And if there really was someone there, I'd have to find out who and why, and stop them.

"Uhhh Zoey? You're bleeding!" Aphrodite said incredulously. I looked down at my hand to see that I had cut my finger with the scissors because I was distracted.

"Oh my gosh, I am." I said, rather calmly.

"Are you saying you didn't notice?"

"What the heck Zoey?"

"Maybe you shouldn't play with scissors."

"Seriously, you're a danger."

Everyone was talking to me like I was loony or something. Then, my savior, Warrior, Guardian, came to the rescue like usual. "Hey! She's not a child, it was just an accident. Come on," Stark grabbed my arm and led me out of the classroom full of shocked people. "We'll be back later" He said over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of walking, I spoke up, "Thanks." He turned, with a gentle smile on his face. "I told you, I'll always protect you. Even if the attackers are our friends" he chuckled, putting on his cocky lopsided grin.

We continued to walk. Not really going anywhere, just ambling around the school. Before we knew it, we were back in my room. I started to feel a sting that was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. I sank down on my bed and stared at my hand, now covered in blood. Wow, I was oblivious, I had already forgotten about it.

Stark sat down too. Then he saw what I was looking at and gasped, "That looks bad." I started to say, "No really, it's oka-"But I stopped because he pulled my hand up to his mouth and licked the blood right off. After it was gone, he went to the wound. His lips against the skin, he sucked, drinking my blood, setting a blazing hot fire through my body. He could feel the effect it was having on me, so he continued to drink. As if teasing me, he slid his tongue over the cut, closing it.

I kissed him, and he kissed back. He moved his hands through my hair, I through his.

We were so distracted with each other that I hadn't realized the door was unlocked.

"Um. Knock, knock." Stevie Rae's voice came awkwardly through the doorway.

I instantly pulled out of the kiss, completely embarrassed. My face was beat red. I didn't even look at Stark but I knew he was wearing that cocky grin.

I felt his weight leave the bed, "Well I'm gonna go back and help the others, see you guys later." As he was walking out, he turned and winked at me. Of course Stevie Rae caught that, and said, "Oh y'all are so cute. It's like you're in love!"

Then I thought about it. Maybe we were?

I looked at her, "So what's that?" I said, looking at her shopping bags.

"Our presents for Shaunee of course!" She laughed and poured the contents of her bag out on my bed.

Before examining the presents I took a look at Stevie Rae. She looked different than usual. She looked…happy.

I smiled at this a transferred my attention to the gifts. For me, Stevie Rae got a dark turquoise scarf with purple trim and a matching belt. For her, she got a purple blouse with intricate turquoise patterns all over and some earrings with purple and turquoise flowers.

"I thought it'd be cute if we coordinated gifts. Give her a pretty lil outfit ya know?" Stevie Rae said.

"I think it's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

In the second bag there were gift bags and tissue paper. We spent some time putting her gifts together and making them look nice, excited to give them to her. When we were done I thought of something.

"Stevie Rae? Eh, where did you get these? It's really late for the humans, I don't see how any stores could be open at this hour."

"I know, it took forever. I ended up flying to the next town over and discovering this shop run by a vamp. She had her tattoos covered up, but she was real curious about my red ones so she showed me hers." She said, laughing and adding, "They were pretty neat too, like old Greek lettering or somethin."

That was cool, but one thing she said had me a little confused. "Did you say you _flew_? What do you mean?"

I noticed her face go from joking and silly to frantic and wide eyed. She stuttered her response which immediately had me suspicious. "Um, did-did I say fly? Ha that's weird, I meant eh, drove" she finished, averting her gaze.

Deciding I didn't want to spend weeks confused and beating around the bush, I spoke up, "Stevie Rae. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" She said. Maybe that I want to know your secret you are clearly hiding from me.

"You're my best friend. I know when you're keeping stuff from me. Come on, just tell me." I said, nudging her arm playfully.

"Well…." She looked around and finally let out a huff of air, saying, "Okay, you're right of course. It's dumb trying ta hide stuff from your BFF."

I smiled encouragingly at her; relieved she didn't continue to hide whatever it is.

"Alright Z, I'll tell you. But before I do I want you to promise that you won't get mad or anything until I finish my story."

"I promise." I said, wondering what could possibly anger me from what she wanted to tell me.

"K, so you remember the Raven Mockers?..." And she told me. Everything. Everything about Rephaim and how she saved him, all of their meetings... Surprisingly it didn't make me mad. Yes, he had killed a professor here, but as Stevie Rae describes him, he seems different. Then today's events with the flowers, shopping with her, flying, the picnic..

I was silent for a few minutes, thinking about everything, absorbing. Stevie Rae seemed to be getting more restless and uncomfortable with the silence. She probably thought I was mad, which had her squirming.

I turned to her, grabbed her hand and said, "Stevie Rae, it sounds like he's really been turning himself around. I refused to give up on your humanity when everyone else did. Even though you did some terrible stuff, I still gave you a second chance. I'm happy that you've given Rephaim a second chance too. I hope he chooses Light. And who knows? Maybe he'll be accepted by our people in the future?"

Stevie Rae's jaw dropped. "Wow Zoey, you truly are my BFF," she threw her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I'm glad everything was getting back to normal every minute that passed.

Then I put my hands on her chin and pulled her face in close to mine. Slowly, I closed the space between us and we kissed passionately and confessed our love to each other. Then Stark walked in with Erik. They saw what was happening. Stark was shocked. Erik started laughing. I don't see how our making out was funny, but whatever, we didn't stop.

**The end of Chapter 15**

**Hahaha**

**That last paragraph is just a joke xD Just wanted to mess with you!**

**Review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: READ ME! Ok, the last paragraph in chapter 15 was a JOKE! Lol. More of a test to see who actually reads the authors' notes. **

**Anyway, sorry for taking forever in updating, I've been incredibly lazy and experiencing a bit of writer's block :/ Hope you'll forgive me! **

**By the way, if any of you readers, (reviewers and non-reviewers) likes Harry Potter, I've started writing another story. Go ahead and read it if you want, please review….but if you don't like it don't review telling me how atrocious it is xD Authors don't like that. **

**On with the story..(I don't own HoN)**

**Chapter 16**

**Zoey**

It was time for the party and Stevie Rae and I were getting ready. For awhile we were happy and going along with our own preparing traditions in getting ready and looking nice. After some time though, Stevie Rae seemed to get nervous. Glancing at me often and making things a bit awkward.

"Is there something wrong Stevie Rae?" I finally asked after she had been staring at me for the past 7 minutes. She hurriedly looked down at her hands. She didn't say anything right away so I gave up and continued putting on my clothes.

"Z?" She said.

"Hmm?" I answered absentmindedly.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about Rephaim.."

I snapped to attention. What else could there be? "What is it?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uhm, when we were in the shop, with that odd woman, she told us about this old chant that was supposed to signify purity and help those who ask." She said.

Confused, I asked, "What does that have to do with Rephaim?"

Silence.

My tuition sped up, "Stevie Rae, did you do something, like, I don't know, use the chant in some way for Rephaim?" That sounded weird, but I had a feeling.

"Zoey it doesn't even matter! Nobody will know it's him! I even thought of a name he could use!" She said before I could react.

I put up my hands, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Ok. Z, you know I have a strong connection with Earth. Rephaim and I went to this insanely beautiful meadow and I well, said the chant and thought of him as a normal human. Without the beak and feathers and stuff. I opened my eyes and there he was..."

"Human." I supplied for her. I couldn't think of any other thing to say. I don't know if I believed her yet to be honest. I was in shock.

"Uh, Z? Are you okay?" Stevie Rae said, apprehensive.

I gathered my voice and said, "Yeah I'm okay. Tell me," I took another breath, "When did you become so powerful?" It really was amazing the more I thought about it. Stevie Rae had turned a Raven Mocker human!

She laughed, "I don't know, I guess that's what comes with the Change. I can't imagine what you'll be like once you change, already more powerful than most vamps."

I looked away, I didn't want to say anything to upset her, because, who knew if my body would actually accept the change? No one knew.

It seemed as if she had read my mind, "Z, you are gonna live through the change, don't even worry about it. Nyx has chosen you specifically. She wouldn't just let you die." Her words sounded right, but I still couldn't completely believe her. Nobody had a 100% chance of making it. Not even me.

Changing the subject, I said, "So what's his name supposed to be?"

"Arphe!" Stevie Rae said as if it was the best name in the world. (ar-fee)

"Arphe?"

"Arphe"

"How'd you come up with that?" I said incredulously. I had never heard it in my life.

"Well, it's an anagram. The letters for 'I'm Arphe' can be rearranged to spell 'Rephaim'! I don't want to lie to our friends, so this seemed to make it seem a little less betray-ee." As Stevie Rae explained this to me, I found it a pretty good plan.

"Ok. That makes sense. So when is 'Arphe' going to meet everyone?" I asked, putting quotations with my fingers around 'Arphe.'

"Tonight," she said, smiling in excitement.

"Phew! That was kind of difficult. Hey Adrien." I said as Stevie Rae and I entered classroom 18A to find Adrien and Erik putting out cups and other cutlery.

"Hello Ms. Redbird." He said with a warm smile.

I looked around the room and saw that no one else was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Erik was the one who answered, "Getting ready. We left a little while ago," he gestured to Adrien and himself, "to get ready so everyone else is taking time to get themselves ready before it's time."

"Oh," was all I said.

He looked up from his work and asked, "What was difficult?"

"Huh?" I said as I stared around, looking for something to do. The room was pretty much finished with though, all the decorations were up, the lights down low with a hint of pink, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, casting little white circles of light everywhere across the walls and ground. There were streamers of all colors, music playing softly in the background, balloons everywhere, a large banner that said "Happy Birthday Shaunee!" a small pile of presents, and lot's of food(chips, soda, brownies and every other junk food you could imagine). It looked perfect.

"When you walked in you said something was difficult?" Erik said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Oh, duh. It was difficult for me and Stevie Rae to get out of the dorm without Shaunee seeing us and asking what was up. We told her we were going to this party for some old people, you know, so she wouldn't want to go," I explained as Stevie Rae giggled as she remembered the excuse I had made up.

"Good job Zoey, I was wondering why she didn't ask me anything on my way out," Aphrodite said as she walked through the door, looking amazing as usual, and Darius at her side. Darius was carrying the two packages from them, clearly meant for Shaunee.

Damien and Jack soon followed, each carrying presents, perfectly wrapped. We were all skipping dinner, so we didn't tip Shaunee off as to what was going on.

I asked Damien where Stark was, but he didn't know. He said Erin had given him a special job today.

"Erik." I said. I had already asked everyone else if they knew what his 'special job' was, and nobody knew.

"Yeah?" He said, looking surprised that I was talking to him out of nowhere.

"Do you know what Erin had Stark do? I haven't seen him since earlier today and he hasn't shown up yet…" I noticed Erik's face fall slightly at what I said, apparently he hadn't expected me to talk to him about Stark.

"Yeah, she asked him to go around and tell everyone about the party tonight. And that they weren't allowed to tell Shaunee because it's a surprise." He said, sounding bored.

I forgot about that. How else was everyone else at the school supposed to know about the party? They couldn't exactly hang up posters or anything without Shaunee figuring it out. And it would be more fun with others anyway, it's not as if there were a lot of us here to begin with.

I walked away from Erik, but uttering a small thank you first. I made my way over to Stevie Rae and grabbed her arm, pulling her from the conversation she was having with Jack.

"What are you doing Zoey?" She asked, a little flustered.

"I thought you were bringing Arphe tonight?" I said, looking around, making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"I am! But later, once there's more people and he'll blend in better." She said.

"I don't know how well he's going to blend in, even if he looks human, people are probably going to notice his unmarked forehead."

"Or will they?" she said with a wicked little grin on her face.

I laughed, "Lemme guess, that woman also sold makeup? In the color sapphire?"

"It's not that hard to cover up our marks, it's no big deal to draw one on, nobody will ever know." I agreed with her, hoping that she's right.

The plan was that Stark is to spread the word about everything and Erin brings Shaunee. Erin tells Shaunee that she's sorry for being whack, and that they should go out dancing. So they get ready yadda, yadda, then Erin remembers that she left one of her cute purses in a classroom (18A) the other day and that she wants to stop in and get it before they leave.

Of course it worked out flawlessly and the two entered about an hour later, to find almost the whole school shout "Happy Birthday Shaunee!" I wish I had taken a picture of her surprised face. She almost burst into tears as her friends ran up to hug her as she kept saying, "I thought you all forgot, oh my goddess!"

Everything was perfect and everyone was having fun. Except I was a little edgy, considering Stark still hadn't shown up.

After awhile of unnecessary worry, he strode through the door, holding two bouquets of flowers. One containing several different colored flowers and a big 'Happy Birthday' balloon attached. The other had probably fifty roses, each more beautiful than the previous.

"These are for you, happy birthday Shaunee" Stark said, once he found he in the crowd of dancing teens, handing her the colorful bouquet.

I was standing by one of the refreshment tables when Stark reached me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips, erasing all my worry. Handing me the bouquet of roses, he whispered, "And these are for you my Zoey."

"Come on, Arphe. Time to meet my friends," Stevie Rae said as she pulled him down the hall towards the loud music.

He was being resistant, nervous, she assumed. She stopped walking for a minute, thinking, then she turned right abruptly, guiding him into an empty classroom.

"Rephaim, are you okay? You don't have to do this…"Stevie Rae said, even though she really wanted him to.

"I do want to, I've told you that. I just, I don't know. They are going to find out. And they'll be angry and kick me out and-"

She didn't want to hear this again, he'd already told her his fears earlier in the day when she brought up the subject of the party. So she did what she could. She closed the distance between them and stopped his words with her lips.

They hadn't kissed yet since he was changed into a human. She liked it, a lot. The kiss was rough at first, because she had been trying to shut him up, then it turned softer. They explored this new world that hadn't been an option before. Stevie Rae felt his hands reach up and place themselves on her neck, urging her mouth closer into his, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart they were breathless. They stared at each other for a long time, smiling.

"Stevie Rae? Is this Arphe?" Zoey asked as they entered the party.

**End of chapter 16**

**Hope you liked it! Review please, it would make me happy.  
**

**And I just want to say, I will be ending the story soon. Chapter 20 will be the last one, so if there is anything you want me to add to the story, or whatever, tell me and I'll do my best ;)**

**Another thing! If there is any other book or story you want me to write for, let me know! I did just start that Harry Potter fic, but I'm open for ideas!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'd like to say thank you to **kayla10**, the little twerp who always nags me about the story being updated, if not for her, I would probably take longer to update D: haha. And to all of you lovely people who review and assist me with ideas! **

**Zoey**

I looked him over and decided he wasn't scary as a human. Well, he still had his immortality and everything, but his appearance. His skin was a dark cinnamon color, Indian, long dark hair with some braids, a few black feathers weaved in here and there. He was wearing dark jeans and a button up, white collared shirt. On his forehead was an outline of a crescent moon, and, if Stevie Rae hadn't told me so, I would have thought it was real.

"Well you clean up nicely Arphe," I said, giving a warm smile. He returned it, replying, "Oh, no High Priestess, do not give me credit, it was all Stevie Rae's doing." Stevie Rae smiled adoringly at him.

"Oh, well then, good job to you Stevie Rae," I said, laughing. I don't see how I could have had any doubts about tonight, he would fit right in! Except for how he talks..not very teenager-ish. But then again, most of the Warriors talked oddly as well, so I don't think it'll be that big of a deal.

"Ready to join the party?" I asked, making a slightly dramatic gesture with my arms toward the door. Stevie Rae grinned in excitement and made her curls bounce as she shuddered a little. Rephaim gave a slight grimace, thinking about what was to come. As they passed me through the door (which I was holding open), I muttered, "Don't worry, it'll be fun," I was sure he had heard me, he lightened a little bit, looking less frightened.

I went in first, trying to swerve some attention a little more in my direction, and less at the door. I walked over to where Stark was and snuck up behind him. I slipped my arms through his and embraced him in a surprise hug. He turned around and grinned at me, "Where'd you disappear to?" I went forward and pecked him on the lips, "Nowhere," I said, as I glimpsed back at the door, over his shoulder. Stark followed my gaze and saw Stevie Rae and Rephaim enter. Or, Arphe.

"Whose that with Stevie Rae?" Stark asked, curiously.

"Arphe, her sort of boyfriend."

"Arphe? I don't remember ever seeing him around.." I sighed, knowing I'd have to let Stark(and the rest of my friends) in on the little "Arphe" secret. I walked out of Starks' arms, him turning to me questioningly as I grabbed his hand, leading him out the door. We passed Stevie Rae and Arphe on the way and Stark said, in a friendly manner, "Hey Arphe." I saw the stunned expression on Rephaim's face and then he slightly recovered in time to say a hello back before we left the party.

"Where are we going?" Stark asked as the door closed, muffling the sound of blaring music. I didn't answer right away, thinking about it. I didn't really want to go in one of these classrooms right now, it was hot. "For a walk, I need some air," I said, deciding to go outside, "and I want to tell you something."

We walked hand in hand through the hallways. I was very steady, but he seemed a bit clumsy. I didn't know there was alcohol at the party, and thinking about how Heath used to get, I didn't like it. But vampires didn't get really drunk, just a little buzz. If fledglings drank, they would have almost the same reaction to the alcohol as humans, if not slightly less. Stark must have drank quite a bit tonight, I don't see how I didn't notice. I guess it was from all the worrying about Rephaim fitting in and no one freaking out about him.

"Stark?"

"Yeah Z?" I could smell it on his breath.

"Are you ok? Like, you aren't so drunk you're going to pass out and forget everything tomorrow, right?" I asked. He looked at me weird, then chuckled, "Of course I'm not going to pass out. I'm a vamp, remember? I have a high tolerance of alcohol." I knew he was right, but I didn't want to have to tell him about Rephaim more than once, that would be a drag.

"I'm even sober enough to do this," he pulled me into his chest and crushed my lips with his. It was rough and heated. I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly.

"Oh yes, that totally shows you haven't been drinking too much." I laughed at him as he gave me that cocky little sideways grin. "You know you liked it," he said, pulling me closer by the waist.

"Well, I don't know if that was the _best_ kiss ever, but.." I drawled, teasing him. He seemed to really take offense though because he stopped walking and glared at me. I started to say that I was just kidding when he turned to me and kissed me again, this time with more force, as if proving to me that he was a superior kisser. It softened, and turned more gentle. He put his hand on the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back, getting closer, trying to get as much of me as possible. I put my hands up in his hair, ruffling the skater-boy swish, and causing him to make a little sound.

We came up for air, swollen lips and panting heavily. "How was that?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. "I was totally kidding before, but yes, that was a lot better," I said, laughing with him.

Once we reached the outside world, we made our way farther out in the grass, walking, enjoying the cool air. After awhile, Stark began to loosen up more, the drunkenness fading. We were walking near the wall when he stopped and looked at me, "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked calmly.

I told him about Rephaim. At first he was angry, wanting to go back to the school and rip his head off. But I summoned spirit to help him relax. Then he listened to what else I had to say; how it seemed like he'd changed, that his insides were more like his outer shell, like a better person, than how he was as a Raven Mocker. A long while passed and he finally agreed to accept him.

"After all, I was a monster before too. But you didn't give up on me. You saw my humanity and grasped at it, holding on and not letting go." He said at one point.

During this long explanation, we had sat on the ground, under a large oak, our faces toward the wall. I put my head down on his chest, relishing this sweet, calm moment we were sharing. I felt a little guilty for leaving the party, but I didn't really have an urge to go back just yet.

**Stevie Rae**

She was so proud of Rephaim. He had really done this just for her. Came to the party, all dressed up nice, socializing with her schoolmates, not causing a riot. It really was a gift that she had been able to transform his appearance and give him a chance at having a normal (or as normal as it can be) relationship with her. Without everyone judging and ridiculing him for his looks and past.

After Zoey and Stark left, she felt a little exposed. Not that anyone was going to attack or anything, but still. Without her presence and support, things felt weird.

Stevie Rae's feelings soon went away as she spotted her friends across the room and went over to them, dragging Rephaim along. Jack, Damien, Adrien, Erik and the Twins were all standing in a semi-circle laughing about who knows what. As Stevie Rae got closer, they all greeted her with warm smiles and hellos.

It was after that that they noticed Rephaim. Stevie Rae introduced him to them all as his alias, "Arphe." They had met several new people that night and didn't really find it strange to meet Rephaim. They found it a little strange that Stevie Rae and Arphe were clearly holding hands and that there seemed to be a lot more to their 'friendship.' After their weird looks, she decided to tell them about how they were dating. They all accepted it, the boys smiling and the Twins and Jack gushing happily.

"Um, Stevie Rae, who is this?" came a bewildered voice from behind. It turned out to be Aphrodite, followed by Darius and his muscles.

"It's Arphe, her new boyfriend!" Jack spoke up before she could, earning a scowl from Stevie Rae. She didn't really feel like having everyone at the party know, sure she was going to tell Aphro and Darius, but having Jack shout it out to the world wasn't exactly her plan.

"Oh? Whatever happened to Dallas? Or was he just too evil?" Aphrodite asked, smirking. "As a matter of fact yeah, he was. And I don't even know where he ran off to.." Stevie Rae answered, trailing off. She started to think about it. Where had Dallas gone to? She really hoped he stayed away and didn't cause more trouble for her and everyone else at the House of Night. Ugh. Just the thought of him had her irritated. A small, soothing sensation came from her back. She looked around to see Rephaim standing next to her, rubbing her back slightly, looking worried.

"Oh well, he was irritating anyway." Aphrodite said, flipping her hair. Stevie Rae turned around, irritated by Aphrodite. Even though she couldn't stand Dallas either, she had started to love that boy. Until. He turned evil that is.

Everyone continued with their chatter, eating chips and laughing with one another. Stevie Rae felt someone poke her shoulder. She turned to see Aphrodite, staring at her in a strange way. "Can I have a word with you outside?" She said, looking around, "alone?" Stevie Rae didn't know what she could possibly want to tell her in private, so she was about to object. Then she thought, what if it involved Zoey? She had to accept.

Turning and whispering to Rephaim, letting him know she'd be right back, she went to follow Aphrodite. Before she did though, she saw the frantic look in his eyes and squeezed his hand in comfort, "Don't worry, no one's going to bite you." He smiled a little bit, considering they were surrounded by fledgling vampires.

"Come on Bumpkin!" Aphrodite yelled from by the door, probably just realizing Stevie Rae wasn't behind her. She sighed and looked back at Rephaim, hesitated for a second, and stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

She ran over to the now frustrated looking Aphrodite who yanked her through the door. Once it was closed and they were several feet away, she rounded on Stevie Rae. "That man in there is Rephaim, the Raven Mocker." Stevie Rae's jaw dropped, completely unexpecting that to come out of her mouth.

"H-how do you know that?" she stuttered. "Do you think I'm stupid? He even had feathers in his hair." Aphrodite asked her. Then Stevie Rae noticed a certain reddish glint to her eyes.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" when she didn't respond, she added, "What was it about?"

"It wasn't that clear. I saw Neferet shouting about something, Rephaim transforming into that guy in there you claim is 'Arphe'" she rolled her eyes at the name, "somebody setting fire to a tree, and Zoey with her mouth covered in blood, looking crazy." Stevie Rae was sspeechless.

When she was finally able to talk she said, "Neferet? Where? And what was wrong with Zoey?" Aphrodite shook her head, "I don't know, like I said, it wasn't clear. Just a bunch of flashes." Stevie Rae thought about something.

"When did you have this vision?"

"About half an hour ago."

"But how is that possible? I changed Rephaim earlier today. I thought you only saw the future." Aphrodite rolled her eyes again, "Maybe Nyx was just showing me the truth about your boyfriend. Who else knows by the way?" Stevie Rae paused.

"I'm not sure. I think just Zoey, and probably Stark by now. They ran off somewhere." Aphrodite glared at the ceiling. "Why does she always do that? I need to tell her about my vision."

Stevie Rae looked at her reasonably, "I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow, I don't think anything bad is going to happen tonight." Aphrodite agreed, but still seemed grumpy. They returned to the party and continued celebrating Shaunee's birthday.

**Stark**

Being around Zoey was amazing. She was his favorite person and nothing would ever change that. He could feel her breathing steadily, leaning against him with her head on his chest. He twirled her hair in his fingers, marveling at how soft it was.

She sat up and stared at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. Stark took hold of her chin and pulled her face in, closing the space between them with their lips. He could feel a tug in the back of his head, the part where he could sense Zoey's emotions and feelings. Her heart seemed to be racing as fast as his, pleasure building inside as he deepened the kiss.

"Aw, isn't that just adorable."

Stark and Zoey detached themselves and looked up to see who was there. They didn't have to look to recognize her voice though. It was there, perched on top of the wall, where Neferet and several Red fledglings were, glaring down at them with twisted faces of anger and hate.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Ooooo cliffhanger! What's gonna happen? **

**Review! Let's try to get up to 200! ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just wanted to thank a few people for their several reviews! If I missed you, I'm sorry, just let me know and I'll thank you next time ;)**

200th review- alisamgen (wahoo!)

PurpleFlower626 

jamesstarkgirlfriend 

kayla10

Irken Elite 

'sGirl 

Snad 

werewolf lover8 

Nyx's Pinky Girl 

MidnightRose24

**I knew you were all dying to know what happens! So I didn't prolong your waiting, that would be cruel of me xD Hope you like this chapter!**

**Zoey **

"Neferet? What are you doing here?" Aphrodite shouted from behind. I looked back to see her running towards us and Stevie Rae trailing behind with a shocked look on her face. "Dallas?" I looked back to see that she was right; Dallas was standing beside Neferet, glaring down at them with all the other twisted fledglings.

"Yes Stevie Rae, it's me. What? Did you think I just ran off like a scared little boy?" Dallas said with such spite in his voice it was tangible. Stevie Rae didn't have a chance to respond to that comment though, as Neferet pushed Dallas to the side so he wouldn't keep talking.

"Is this how I am greeted back to my school?" She said as she jumped down from the wall and motioned for the others to follow her lead. I could hear a faint beeping from my left and turned to see Aphrodite's phone as bright as her eyes as she frantically typed out a message. "Aphrodite, this is hardly the time!" I said in a low voice only she could here. She whispered back, without taking her eyes off the cellular device, "we may need help." She was right.

"This isn't_ your_ school. You don't belong here. Why don't you just leave? And take your friends with you." Stark said in an icy tone, gesturing to the red fledglings behind Neferet. There were about seven of them, but they still outnumbered us. Neferet averted her gaze to Stark.

"Why should I listen to you? You are a mere child," she said in a very patronizing way. I jumped to his defense though, "He's not a child you hag, and have you not noticed? He's a Vampire. Not just a fledgling." Neferet sneered at me.

"It was of _my_ doing that he survived the Change. Do you not see that his tattoos are red? Just like my other children. And just because he's on your side, doesn't mean I can't take away the gift I have given him." I gasped. Was she serious? Could she really take away his life? She had in fact revived him.

"You look confused Zoey, so let me make this clear; if I die, so does he along with all the other red ones." I glanced back at Stevie Rae, who was looking scared, angry and about to whoop some ass. I looked her straight in the eye, then I looked at Stark with a stern look. They weren't going to die. I would _not_ let that happen.

"You're wrong. Nyx wouldn't let that happen. I won't either." I said this with such confidence some of the bad red fledglings looked apprehensive. My attention was stolen from their faces when I heard a shrill laugh, more of a cackle coming from Neferet's throat. "You still think Nyx is going to solve all your problems? She has no power compared to me. I'd like to see her try and stop me from destroying you and the rest of you miserable children who turned your backs on me!"

I was shaking from the very core of my being. Not with fear, with anger. Power. Strength.

**Rephaim**

Rephaim was starting to get impatient, and a little worried. Where was the Red One? Why did Stevie Rae just leave him here with all of her friends? After she left he was fine, but then, after it was a little longer than necessary for Aphrodite to tell her something, Rephaim became suspicious. He didn't think Aphrodite would actually hurt his Stevie Rae, but there must be something wrong.

Rephaim decided to go and see what was taking her so long out in the hall. He turned to the nearest person and said, "Excuse me, Erik, I must apologize, but I have to excuse myself." Erik was preoccupied with his phone though, reading something, distracted. He looked up at Rephaim with an odd look. "Where are you going?"

Rephaim hesitated, but she had already told her friends that they had something, so he answered truthfully, "I wish to find Stevie Rae." At this, Erik's eyes widened and he put his hand on Rephaim's arm. It was odd for him, but Rephaim didn't want to seem rude so he allowed it.

"Listen, Arphe. I'm sure she's fine. Probably went off to the bathroom or something. Why don't you just stay here, and enjoy the party?" Rephaim had no interest in staying there without knowing what was up with Stevie Rae.

Erik seemed to notice that he was about to object, so he said, "Look," he pointed to a tall pale guy a few feet away, standing by himself, "there's Edward! He's a fun dude, why don't you go and talk to him?" Rephaim raised his eyebrow at Erik and stood there for a moment. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this cramped room with Erik paying attention to him though, so he walked off in pursuit of Edward.

"Hello," Rephaim said to the one who was supposedly Edward. The male turned to Rephaim and said, "Hello," back in a quiet voice. "Enjoying the festivities?" he asked Rephaim.

They started a conversation and Rephaim learned he had two sisters and two brothers and they all lived with their parents before Edward had came her. He also missed some girl terribly… Rephaim had stopped mid sentence in telling his new friend something when he saw Erik talking very seriously about something to some red fledglings, Shaunee, Erin, Adrien and all of the other ones Stevie Rae had introduced him to that he couldn't quite remember the names of.

They were all wearing fierce expressions as they headed to the door, walking right out. Rephaim said a quick goodbye to Edward as he walked hurriedly to the exit, anxious to find out what was happening. He saw the group of teens running through the hall and past a corner. Now he was certain that something was amiss.

Once he made it to the entrance of the school, he waited a few seconds before exiting the building, so the others wouldn't see him trailing them. He walked around a few corners and behind several bushes until he saw where the group was headed.

Over by the far wall, stood Zoey, Stark, Aphrodite and.. Stevie Rae. They seemed to be arguing with someone. Rephaim took several more steps to the left, in order to get a better view of the situation. He gasped. Standing across from Stevie Rae and all of her friends, were several evil looking red fledglings (including that foolish one named Dallas) and. No. Neferet? What was she doing? He looked at her and noticed how much she had changed since the last time he saw her. She was more powerful, he could sense it, and dark, full of hatred and insanity. Where was his father though?

His feelings were abruptly interrupted by something else. Fear. Anxiousness. It was Stevie Rae. Their Imprint was telling him what his vampire was feeling. He didn't like it. He didn't know what he could do though. He no longer had his wings and warrior ferocity. Yes, he had his mortality and immense strength, but what did he do if this turned into a fight? Neferet would know who he was right away, there was no fooling her, and he could feel it.

What if she revealed to everyone what he was? Then they would get angry towards him and attack him, disabling him from being able to protect Stevie Rae.

Lost and feeling helpless, Rephaim sank to his knees and sent a prayer to wherever she was.

Nyx. I need your help. I want to protect Stevie Rae and be accepted by her friends. I need to be an ally, and assist them in any way that I can. But if they hate me, I do not see how I will accomplish this. I don't know what I am asking of you, but I just need some help.

_You have proven yourself…_Rephaim was shocked to hear a strange, female voice coming from inside his head. Was that her? The Goddess?

_Despite your past…I accept you…_He felt a soft wind breathe over him and that's when the pain erupted, all over his body. He felt as if he were going to explode. Heat, everywhere, his head, about to shatter into a million pieces.

He was writhing on the ground in agony, asking why? Then it stopped. Just stopped.

His skin no longer hurt, but it felt tingly on his face. He put his hands on his face to feel what was happening..but it felt the same

He stood and looked at a nearby window. He gasped at the site that was before him. What had been a fake mark, was now real, and filled in. He had black tattoos surrounding the dark crescent, and along his cheek bones and down his neck. They weren't like the sapphire ones of the other Vampires. They were different. Black, hints of feathered designs in the midst of the tattoos.

He was a Vampire. A new, different one. Just like his Stevie Rae.

_Make me proud…._

**End of Chapter 18**

**I hope you liked it! Review, let me know what you think! You have the simplest way of putting a smile on my face xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hate that it's taken me so long to update. I hope you all haven't lost faith in me that would be the worst! : / **

**I have had to read 5 books in the time frame of a week or so and haven't even finished that yet, but I had to update! **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 19**

I still couldn't believe Neferet was here. What's the deal? Did she plan on destroying us and taking over the school or something? She would never succeed if I have anything to say about it, but still. Really?

There was a hustling and bustling from behind. Neferet's eyebrow rose as she took in the sight over my shoulder. I looked back, along with everyone else, to see the Twins, Erik, Adrien, Darius, Jack, and Damien. Once they reached us I received a confident smile from everyone and then a lot of confused faces, turned to anger as they noticed who was standing just feet away.

Stevie Rae looked around, searching, "But where's Reph-"she stopped abruptly, realizing she almost gave away the fact that Rephaim was somewhere at the school.

"What's the Queen of Nasty doing here?"

"Probably to spread some more brainwashing nastiness like before."

"Oh and she brought some evil bloody friends."

"Oh joy, I love the presence of disgusting-"

"Enough!" Apparently Neferet wasn't happy with everyone talking about her like a parasite. She certainly looked extremely pissed at all of my friends' comments. I almost wanted to laugh.

"I think it's pretty clear that no one here wants you, so why don't you leave." I said, sneering at her sick demented face.

It looked as if she were going to retaliate, but then something caught her attention, "What a gift, another of your foolish friends, Rephaim." I turned to see Rephaim coming towards the group, looking determined and tattooed. Huh? Tattooed? He wasn't a Vampire though!

Then it hit me. Nyx had accepted him. Inside my heart I had the sense that she would in the end.

"Rephaim?"

"The Raven Mocker?"

My friends were confused and in an attempt to calm them before they got angry, I explained the whole Rephaim situation. "And, as you can see, Nyx has accepted him and marked him as her own." I finished.

"Okay, that was very lovely, but let's get down to business." Neferet said. "Leave my school right now, along with all of your silly misguided friends, or face the consequences. Everyone held the same shocked expression. I, on the other hand, knew she was full of bullpoopie. It wasn't really much of a surprise that this is what she wanted. She hadn't made any headway in Europe so she came back here to make an army of the students to overthrow the Vamps. Not that it would work.

"We're not going anywhere." Stark said from my right side.

"Sorry, you aren't going to spread your evil at this school again." Stevie Rae said from my left side. Rephaim had joined her on her other side. I smiled at their joined together hands.

"What a mistake. What. A. Mistake." Neferet said. Slowly but surely, a blackness swirled around her form, spreading out and getting bigger. Soon it was all around her and the red fledglings. I could see their faces, still trying to sneer and look stronger than us, but the creepy darkness put sickening looks on their faces. It seems as if she hadn't shown them her true potential behind closed doors.

"Get em." She said, viciously, in a low tone.

It took mere seconds for us to respond to the red fledglings to jump down at us. It was all a blur. Bodies everywhere, teeth, arms, fists, kicks, round houses, etc. In the midst of all the fighting, I was without an insane fighting partner. I looked up at the wall to meet Neferet's gaze.

The expression 'If looks good kill' would apply beautifully here. Neferet had always used fake sweetness and tried to be like a motherly figure to me, but I saw through her. The look on her face now, was beyond human. It was a crazy mofo immortal bent on killing her worst enemy.

Me.

I summoned all the elements as I made my way over to her. There was battle all around us, but at this point, all I could see was Neferet. She was evil incarnate. I knew it in the very core of my being.

I stopped several feet from the wall and she glided her way down to the ground. The dark cloudy creepiness was still around her. It made me sick.

"Well hello my precious daughter. Is there something you wanted?" Neferet said in a disgustingly sweet voice. I gagged. "You aren't my mother and never will be."

"Aw, have I upset the little Priestess?" She drawled, egging me on.

"You're an evil bitch." I said, internally cringing at my use of a bad word. I wasn't quite used to it. I found Neferet a worthy victim for the verbal abuse though.

"You're a childish brat. You do have power though, I am very aware of that. I can see it. Feel it. Why don't you do something useful with it? I could put it to use you know, if you were to be my apprentice..I could show you how to yield that power in ways you could never imagine."

Before I could retaliate, someone else interrupted me.

"I cannot believe that after everything that's happened, you honestly think my Zoeybird would join you, especially you."

"Shut up you old hag, get out of here." Neferet spat at my Grandmother, her anger flaring up and all traces of the faux pleasantries in her voice long gone.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" I said as I turned and looked into the old face of my favorite relative. I wasn't angry at her for being here, I was happy because I hadn't seen her in awhile. But I was also afraid. If anything happened to her when here, it would be because of me and my enemies.

"I sensed great anger and trouble in you. I came to assist." My heart swelled up with such love for her it could have burst, "Thank you so much, but really, you shouldn't have come. This is dangerous." I gave her a wistful hug.

"Ugh. All this affection is too much for me. Can we just get on with this? Sorry old lady, we have business." I gave my Grandma one last smile and turned to glare menacingly at Neferet.

"Sorry, nasty hag from hell. I have no business with you, not now not ever. The day I join you will never come." I glanced around to see my friends had fought and defeated all the bad red fledglings. I also noticed Kramisha and the other good red ones had joined the fight. That sent me even more hope and gratitude that I was surrounded with such marvelous people. Everyone was now watching us. I hadn't noticed my hair flying around, cause by the power of air. I could smell the ocean and a sound of seagulls that I knew wasn't actually there. The scent of a campfire also reached my nose. The grass around me had freshly blossomed flowers and the greenest grass ever grown. Purple music flowed around inside my head, filling me with the sweet caress of spirit. My happiness and anger had combined, contrasting and making my magic overflow.

Neferet had said she could feel the power I had, I guess that's what caused her to make the next move. She extended her arm towards me and sent the disgusting darkness shooting my way. It circled me and made me feel out of air. I pleaded the help of air and my lungs were filled once again. I still had a sick feeling about the black stuff though, so I used water to wash it away. That didn't keep it away. In the brief moment when it had dispersed, I could see my friends and Grandma Redbird panicking and looking at me in horror. Neferet's face was contorted in concentration.

I sighed in frustration at the mysterious blackness. Air and water hadn't worked. So I tried fire, burning in up. It worked! Yes!

My sense of accomplishment died out as if someone had blown out a candle along with the fire I had conjured to get rid of the dark swirling tornado around me.

After that I tried earth and spirit, ending with the same results. They worked, but the effects didn't withstand.

What if I tried using them all together? I silently examined myself. I knew I wasn't up to that much magic after all the strain that I had used with all five elements already.

I sent a mental message to Stark, _tell Damien, Stevie Rae and the Twins to summon their elements and get rid of this crap with me on the count of three…don't let Neferet know…_

I wasn't entirely sure if our bond would work and he would get what I was trying to tell him.

Those uncertain fears quickly went away because I could feel the presence of my friends' power, radiating through the circle of darkness where I was trapped. I contributed on my side and channeled the power into dissipating the dark smoke stuff.

"Zoey!" Stark rushed to my side and captured my lips into a passionate, yet short kiss that left my head spinning a little.

"We're glad you're okay" Jack said from a few feet away, a bit of blood trickling from the side of his head. A sliver of cold guilt ran down my spine as I noticed more of my friends were sporting wounds of their own.

"Thanks," I said, though I didn't really feel relieved yet, considering the evil woman still steaming with fury only feet away. "Now it's time to take care of her." I said, I didn't have to say 'Neferet' for them to know who I was referring to. Everybody turned towards her.

"You mind if I lend some assistance?"

There was a swish of white feathers nearby and I spun around to see who the new addition was. The voice seemed strangely familiar and silky.

"Ka-Kalona?" I said in disbelief.

**Hope you liked it! Please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well, this chapter will close the story, hopefully you like it and everyone reviews! **

"Hello darling Zoey" Kalona said in the velvety voice he has. To say that I was shocked to see him wouldn't even begin to cover what was going on inside me at that moment. So many questions were swirling around in my brain that I blurted out one of the most obvious statements I could have.

"You're wings are white!" Wow. Good job Zoey. Smart.

"Very astute observation, really, I didn't think anyone would notice," Kalona chuckled. His attention was focused on me when somebody cleared their throat behind us. His expression turned grim at the sight of Neferet.

"Okay. So your wings are all pretty and white now. Do you really believe you can defeat me? They may have gotten rid of my faithful red children, but that doesn't mean a thing. They were weak. I, am strong, immortal." Even though the words she said were full of venom, I could see a glint of fear in her eyes. She was outnumbered, surrounded by powerful Vampires, fledglings and another immortal.

"Well, not only my appearance has changed," Kalona said pleasantly. "I am a fallen angel, and Nyx has picked me back up. Revived my soul in a way none of you could imagine." This was another blow to what I thought of as reality. Why would Nyx do this? Last time I saw her she had made it very clear Kalona was to stay out of her realm and away from her. But now it seems Nyx has restored his soul? Why?

Instead of having the battle inside my head, I spoke my thoughts, "Why? Why would Nyx do that?" In spite of the obvious change in him, I still had problems trusting his words. He looked at me again, in a way that seemed like he was about to reply. But he was cut off by Neferet.

"Who cares? He's a fool. He didn't have the jewels to finish you in the Otherworld and now he's even weaker than before. Let's finish this. You. Me. Now." She said, glaring me full in the face. She sent him in there after me? Figures. Psychotic bitch.

"Alright." I sensed my friends approaching from behind, to give support and help if I needed it. I waved them away, muttering, "This is my fight." I took the seven steps that set me right in front of the evil woman who was crazy the moment I was Marked, betrayed my trust, denied the fact I was the Chosen one, behaved untamed in so many ways, hunted me and my friends, she was tempted by the Darkness and gave in, because of that she will burn and never awaken.

Standing there, I felt my senses heighten; enhanced with the elements my friends were sending my way, along with my own summoning of the five elements. My hair billowed in the breeze that hadn't been there moments ago. My skin was moist, not in a gross way, but refreshing. Warmth filled my body, drying the moisture from my face. The grass below me stretched out and tickled my ankles and putting freshly mown lawn-smell in my nostrils. Spirit swelled up inside me, lifting my confidence and shooting power all through me.

I raised my right hand, a blazing round ball of fire surrounding it, yet my hand not burning. I put my arm back and threw the fire ball, straight for Neferet's face. She dodged it in the nick of time, I cursed under my breath. I threw a few more, each one she dodged out of the way. The last one singed the sleeve of her black dress. I smirked at her. She hissed at me, narrow eyed and mad.

"Ew is she a cat or something?" I heard Aphrodite murmur from behind. I laughed along with them. That wasn't very smart on my part though, because Neferet had an opening. She blew a cloud of her black smoke into my face resulting in me doubling over in a fit of coughs. "Oh whore!" Somebody shouted. I didn't know who it was but they started to rush forward in my defense but I waved my hand in the air in order to stop them. It worked, but he retaliated. "You can't just shoo me away like a fart! We can help you!" It was Stark. There were a few snickers. I knew he wanted to help, along with the rest of my audience, but I couldn't let them. This was between me and Neferet. "No," cough, cough, "stay out of this." The footsteps came to a halt.

I straightened up and mustered up my power again. Inhaling deeply through my nose, eyes closed. My hands were at my sides, I twirled them around in a circular motions. Snapping my eyes open, very abruptly(startling Neferet) I put my arms up in front of me, flinging air at her. An extremely powerful wind, as if in a tornado, more forceful than her silly smoke earlier.

"This is what power looks like," I said triumphantly. The air was all around her, blowing from one direction, and then from another, almost knocking her down several times. I was sure this was going to do it. Finally get rid of her.

But of course, I was wrong.

She lifted her arms straight up in the air and swiped them down just as fast as they had gone up. The air that had been pummeling her instantly vanished, replaced with that dark cloud of shimmery smoke that sent chills down my spine. I probably wasn't the only one. I was vaguely aware that I still had a rather large audience behind/around us.

Reminding myself of that comforting thought, I hitched up my trousers for another shot at her (metaphorically).

I stared down at the ground. There was a puddle next to me, a few inches to the right. Had that always been there? _Think of it as my sense of humor…_

I laughed at the sound of Nyx's voice, her comment making the puddle make sense. It was clear which element I was to use next. I knelt down and put my hand above the water, barely touching the surface. The water tremored.

At that moment everything disappeared. Darkness was all around. I didn't panic, though Goddess knows I wanted to. I dipped my fingers into the water and pulled it up in a thin strand as I stood up. I took hold of the water-pole like a baseball bat. You'd think it would just slither out of my hands and return to the ground, as water normally would have. But it didn't. It stayed in my hands, like an actual solid baseball bat. Except, of course I could still feel the wetness that comes with water. It was surreal.

I swung my water-bat around, clearing the air of the black smoke that was turning out to be just that; smoke. "Honestly Neffi, you gotta get some better moves," I said mockingly. Her face was stunned. She recovered very quickly though. Anger spiked up and lit up her eyes dangerously.

"Everything's alright Zozo. It'll end soon enough and you won't ever have to worry about repetition again." She said acidically, giving me an annoying nickname like I'd given her.

"Yeah. I sure will miss you." I was bidding time. Inside I was gathering up so much energy it was hard to believe nobody could see any physical changes. I was combining the power of Earth and twining it with Spirit. I could see flashes of green and purple light in the corners of my vision. The ground seemed to shake.

Neferet scoffed at my words, "You never were good at lying Zozo." She was getting closer. And closer. "No need, I'm going to put you out of your terribly honest misery." She made the last stride necessary for reaching me and put her hands to my throat.

Several things happened in the second following that. Stark, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Erik, the Twins…everyone ran up to yank the skank off me. There was no need though. The moment her hands touched my skin she leapt back. I was vibrating, my skin I mean. Literally vibrating with power. Neferet didn't try to hide her fear this time. Her face was so shocked and frightened that she looked like a different woman. The one from inside. Weaker. Powerless. Hungry for power but evil, pure evil. But scared. The woman I saw every time when looking into her face.

The woman that was going to die.

"You are done," I said, in a low voice, "Done harassing me, my friends, family, everyone. Finished."

She didn't have anything to say to that. She just glared at me in defeat. It looked like there was still some fight in her, but it was too late. I was already radiating with pure goodness and energy that her and her Darkness would never stand a chance.

I closed my eyes yet again. I envisioned what I wanted to happen, what had to happen. Opening my eyes, I made it happen. I stared at the earth below Neferet and allowed it to open. The ground shuddered, shook, and finally produced a crack right between her feet. Her expression was horror-struck. The air around her flew around and left her pipelines, making her suck desperately for air. I let it go and she was able to breathe.

The next instant, her whole body burst into flames. My eyes were narrowed in concentration, only seeing Neferet. I didn't let the inferno last too long, it wouldn't help anything to burn down the trees around us. There wasn't half a second between me turning down the heat to trapping her in a world of water.

She was drowning, I could see it. It really was a terrible sight. I made the water colder and colder, in fact freezing it into solid ice, bringing her drowning to a halt.

In the pose that she froze, her eyes were wide and full of fear and hate. Her hands were up near her face because she had been trying to claw the water away. I walked up and stared into her eyes. They were on me and I had no doubt that she could see and hear me.

"This is the end." I whispered. I flicked the ice with my fingers and it shattered into a million pieces. Not only did the ice shatter, but so did Neferet. Her body wasn't there. All the fragments fell down into the giant gaping hole in the ground.

The following moments were a blur. Hugging, crying, hoots of joy. Everyone around me celebrated and filled the air with a bunch of incomprehensible emotion.

I felt somebody watching me. I turned to see Kalona standing aside from everyone else. He had a gentle smile on his face. Then a realization hit me. I still didn't know why Kalona was here! I walked over and plopped on the ground next to his standing form. He followed suit. "So what were you saying? About why Nyx helped you?" He laughed after I said that. I didn't see how that could come across as funny though. He seemed to guess at my thoughts from what my face was conveying.

"She helped me, because she wanted me to help her." Okay. If that was supposed to clear anything up, he certainly wasn't doing a good job. "She wanted me to get a message to you."

My curiosity jumped to all new levels. "A message? Why through you though? She's never had any issue telling me things before.." Could he be lying to me? Again, he guessed at my thoughts.

"It's a special kind of message." Ok. That also didn't help. "Alright. What's the special message? Other than telling Shaunee Happy Birthday.." I said, laughing darkly. I hated that this all had to happen on her Birthday, but it was also a good thing, Neferet was gone.

"Heath's been reborn," I started to say something, but he cut me off, "no, let me finish, please." He chuckled lightly. "He has been, in a way, watching over you and your friends. For a little while now. And I guess it got to him so much that he couldn't stand it. He asked Nyx if she would resurrect him. It was complicated.." he searched for his next words. "Anyway, she couldn't bring him back to this life as his old self. But she did, in a way. He was reborn as the same baby, same parents, everything. She wanted you to know this." I was so shocked. This was unbelievable! Insane! Heath was back!

Well, as a baby. But still, he gets to have his life. That made me happy. It gave me the closure I didn't know I had been looking for. This eased the guilt that had filled me, knowing that if we hadn't ever met, he wouldn't've died the way he did.

"Thank you." I said finally. I looked up at Kalona's face to meet his eyes. "What happens to you now?"

"I move on to a better place. Not Nyx's realm, but a different one, one which where I can rest in peace. My soul can have the comfort it's needed. Eternal bliss, instead of endless agony and misery." As he spoke I could see him fading. His color, his form, getting lighter. After moments of staring. Waiting. He disappeared.

"Bye Kalona." I whispered to myself. I wasn't able to think more about that just then because I heard a scream from one of my friends. I bolted up and ran over to where there was a circle of people. Inside, Stark, Stevie Rae and the other good Red fledglings were on the ground, writhing in pain. Rephaim had a firm hand on Stevie Rae, trying to calm her flailing limbs. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"Neferet's dead! That means-that means.." I couldn't finish the sentence. They can't die! They couldn't! There was no chance of me wrapping my mind around that possibility.

I knelt to the ground next to Stark's moving body and prayed silently to myself; _come on Nyx, they aren't supposed to die, not yet, not this soon, please, pleeeaasseee, Nyx, this isn't what you want, I know it.._

"Zoey!" Aphrodite exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see that our red friends had stopped jerking around and now lay still as stone. I gasped. No. No. "How could-.." Nobody said anything. It was too much to handle. A strangled sound could be heard, and after a few moments I realized it was my own sobbing. Arms(thin ones) wrapped around my shaking form, I heard Aphrodite's voice very close to my face, soothing me. Or at least trying to.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jack said unexpectedly. "Their arms! They're shining!" Huh? I looked at Stark and the others on the ground and sure enough, their right arms were shining. Well, a bright light was coming from underneath their sleeves. I pulled Stark's sleeve back and had to close my eyes at the extreme light that hit my face. In seconds the bright light had gone away. I stared at his arm again.

On Stark's forearm, there was a red tattoo! It was a circle with a star in the middle. There were also two crescent moons on either side. )O( -kind of like that(and with the star in the circle).

"It's a symbol that represents Goddess!" Damien said excitedly. Of course he would know this. I was still focusing on Stark's forearm when suddenly, he stirred. I jumped back, startled.

His face looked hurt, "What's wrong Zoey?"

"You-you were d-dead!" I stuttered. I couldn't believe my eyes. What had happened to Stark? And the others for that matter? They weren't supposed to be breathing right now, Neferet's gone, and they should be too.

"Nyx didn't want us to be dead, I guess," He gave me his trademark sideways grin. I was so overrun with emotion that I hopped up from my position and into his arms, crashing my lips against his. In all the commotion and heat of our kiss, we momentarily forgot we were surrounded by lots of people. Somebody cleared their throat though, and blushing, we pulled apart.

I looked over and saw the same thing happen with Stevie Rae and Rephaim though, which made me laugh. And Aphrodite and Darius. And Damien and Jack. There were lots of kisses.

Days following that everyone was very cheerful. Not only my circle of friends, but the other students as well. I don't know how it got out, but it did. Neferet's defeat. Everybody was talking about it. There were parties every night for the next week.

My friends and I didn't attend any of them though. We had actually been there and experienced it, so it was a little different. We were celebrating inside. It was also pretty exciting about the Red fledglings tattoos. They all had the identical red goddess symbol. I'd say it was a pretty good price to pay instead of peril.

We finally gave in in the end. Somebody had invited us all to one of the parties. Actually we'd been invited to all of them, but we finally said yes to the one that was supposed to be the last for awhile. It was a masquerade. That was mainly why we agreed, it sounded fun and interesting.

The night of, everyone was getting ready and super excited. During that day, there had been a cart in front of the school that sold the masks. Everyone had different ones, ranging from plain flat with color, to animals, floral decoration, and even velcro.

Mine was black with shiny white diamonds(fake) lining it. There were dark blue feathers that surround the outside. I was wearing a dress that matched the blue color. It was a long dress with simple spaghetti straps. My earrings were diamond, given as a gift from Aphrodite and her gold card.

I headed to the party with Stevie Rae. She was wearing a shorter dress than me, a flowy green dress that was right below her knees and strapless. Her mask was green and yellow polka dotted. Hers had small white feathers on the edges by her eyes.

"We look pretty snazzy, don't we?" I said, glancing over at her as we walked along the path that led to Nyx's temple where the party was being held. Stevie Rae smirked at me. "Yes, we look snazzy indeed." We laughed carelessly and looped our arms together, walking through the door.

The party was a haze. Masks, dresses, suits, amazing music, dancing, dark room with circles of light everywhere from the disco ball spinning from the ceiling. It was really fun. All of my friends laughed and had a great time. I was very pleased.

A few hours into the party Stark came up behind me and steered me out of the crowd. "Wanna go?" He whispered in my ear and we made our to the back door, getting away before someone could snatch me back to the dance floor again.

We walked the grounds and enjoyed the cool night air. It was refreshing after the hot room of dancing teenagers. Holding hands, we just kept walking. We talked about what had happened with Neferet. What were going to do once school started to go again. About Heath. Nyx. Kalona. I was so engrossed with our conversation that I didn't see the huge rock that I was about to run into.

Of course I ran into it. More like tripped over it. But it still amounted to me being clumsy and unobservant.

"Are you okay?" Stark said in a worried, yet amused tone of voice, helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jerk." I said, though with a smile on my face. It looked like he was about to say something silly and sarcastic, then he stopped. He was looking down at my leg where there was now a long scratch, bleeding.

"Oh, that doesn't look too good," he hesitated, "may I?" I looked at him questioningly, but he got down on his knees and took my leg between his hands gently. He glanced back up at my face, then focused on my leg again. He put his mouth to it, licking the blood right off. The stinging came to an abrupt end, starting a warm, amazing feel, spread throughout my body.

I shuddered at the feel of his tongue on my skin. After he closed the wound with his tongue, he was standing next to me once again. He smiled at the look on my face, apparently a little smug at the reaction he had gotten out of me.

"Race you back to the dorm?" I said suddenly, surprising him. I didn't let him respond, I was already off. He stayed close behind, but I still won. It was my turn to be smug. I stopped at the entrance, ready to brag about my superior skills, but he opened the door and sprang inside. He was still going! What a cheater!

I bolted through the door and lunged after him. He had had a head start so, he reached my bedroom first.

I got to the top of the stairs and looked to see if I still had a chance of winning. Nope. My door was closed and Stark was nowhere in sight. Dirty Vampire. I stopped my running and walked the rest of the way down the hall. What was the point? I had already lost.

I opened the door and was met with a dark room. I almost reached for the light switch but decided against it. I heard movement from across the room. Slowly, but surely, I let my eyes adjust to the darkness before moving ahead. I walked over to the desk and looked around it. He wasn't there. I stopped and heard a handle jiggle. It was the bathroom door.

I silently went over to the bathroom which was now open. I went in and made a quick search; wasn't in there either. Gah! He was tricking me. I felt kind of foolish, so I stepped out of the bathroom and stopped moving completely. Just listening. The bed creaked. I took a step, but then stopped again. Which bed? I listened. My bed.

Before he could move around anymore, I ran and jumped on the bed, hearing an 'umph!' but not feeling him underneath me. Just the bedding. It was puzzling..but I got new inspiration. Shifting, I leaned my head over the edge of the bed. Pulling up the cover that went down to the ground I said, "Ha!" Stark was laying under the bed, with an amused and slightly freaked expression. I laughed out loud and ended up landing on the ground.

That made Stark laugh in turn. He inched himself out of the bed through the other side and clambered onto the bed. He reached down and hoisted me up onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and tightened me into a big hug.

"You win," he chuckled. I lifted up my face so I could look at him.

I put my mouth close to his ear, "I always do." I whispered. He leaned his head back, took my chin in between his fingers and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss start out as gentle and soft, then it turned to something new. It was eager, intense. I put my hands at the back of his neck, trying to get his mouth closer, our tongues dancing with the other.

His hands were at my thighs, going under my dress, pulling it up over my head. I started taking off his clothes as well.

We were now in our unmentionables. Kissing, touching, there wasn't enough. The rest of our clothes went off and we were moving together, in sync.

There was so much movement and passion; I didn't notice Stark going for my neck. His teeth sank right in and I gasped in pleasure. So filled with the warmth and craziness of it all, I decided to go one step further. I put my mouth by his neck, paused for a moment, relishing in the feel of Stark's teeth in my own skin. I punctured the skin with my teeth, sending so much white hot feeling through us both that we collapsed in the overwhelming amount of total bliss.

**The End.**

**:D**

**Liked it? It was the last chapter so I had to make it long for ya! Please review! It would make it all worth while ;)**


End file.
